Tok'ra Vignettes
by Roeskva
Summary: This is a collection of short stories. The only thing they have in common is a focus on the Tok'ra. Note that most are a bit more fluffy than my normal fics. See inside for chapter summaries. Ratings G to PG. Some are ship, most are gen.
1. Wintertime

**TITLE**: Wintertime  
**CATEGORY:** Fluff/humour, short story  
**RATING**: G  
**CHARACTERS**: Daniel, Anise/Freya  
**PAIRING**: Daniel/Anise/Freya

"Snow! Everywhere! How are we supposed to examine the ruins if they are covered in snow?" Daniel complained.

He and Freya/Anise was currently assigned to accompany SG-7 to P2X-748, to look at some ruins that 'seemed interesting and might contain Goa'uld secrets' - at least according to the team that had found them. Daniel and Freya/Anise had been shown pictures of the site, and had agreed to the mission. That was more than a month ago, and it had been agreeable warm on the planet then. They had been warned the weather might cool some before today, and they had dressed accordingly, but this...

"Yes. It _would_ seem to make things more difficult..." Anise agreed.

"...but it is also quite beautiful." Freya added, smiling a little at Daniel. She had come to share her symbiote's feelings for the Tau'ri archaeologist, and they had both been ecstatic when they was offered the mission. They did _not_ wish for it to be canceled, just because of a little...well a _lot_ of snow.

Daniel sighed. "I guess..." He looked at her. Did she wish to stay anyway? He did not want to disappoint her, and he _had_ been looking forward to working with Anise and Freya again. "...but we can give it a shot, if you want."

They walked towards the ruins, their movements hindered by the deep snow. SG-7 had set up their camp in a protected spot near the gate and refused to move. There were no dangers nearby they might need to protect the scientists against.

-  
Daniel was beginning to freeze a little. They had worked for almost 4 hours, and the warmth they had gotten from working their way through the snow was gone. The area around the ruins were shadowed by large trees and what little of the sun could get through, was often hid behind the clouds. He looked to his companion. She was wearing unusually - for her - warm clothing, but she still looked cold, even shivering a little from time to time.

When a moment later she happened to give the nearest tree a push and trigger a small cascade of snow over Daniel, he got an idea. Acting before thinking, he picked up an armful of snow and packed it together a little.

"Doctor Jackson, I apologize..." Anise began to say. She was interrupted when she was hit by the huge snow ball Daniel had made. It scattered against her shoulder, spraying her face with a fine snow mist.

For a moment she just stood there, staring in shock at Daniel. She looked _hilarious_, and a first he began to laugh. Then, realising she did not understand, he sobered quickly.

"Sorry. It's...an Earth thing. Pretty childish, I guess. We play in the snow, throwing it against each other..."

All of a sudden Anise smiled. She then quickly picked up an enormous bunch of snow which she then dumped on a dazed Daniel, before she dashed away. She ran towards the safety of a partially fallen wall, reaching it easily.

Daniel soon recovered and spurted after her, intent on revenge. He was met with more snow as he approached, but continued on, jumping behind the wall and capturing her.

She giggled as Daniel attempted to hold her down and push snow up under her jacket. She managed to get away, but did not run. On the contrary, she attacked and toppled Daniel, so that he was now on the bottom. She then tried to return the favour of snow stuffed under clothing.

As they fought they got nearer and nearer to the edge of the small hill. Suddenly they found themselves rolling down it, unable to stop. They continued until the reached the flat area below, where they finally came to a halt.

Completely covered in snow, Anise had ended up on top of a similarly snow-covered Daniel. They looked like two snowmen and began laughing again.

Suddenly Anise sobered. She leaned down and kissed Daniel. Their lips were cold, but warmed quickly on the warm kiss. After a little while they broke apart, looking at each other with wonder.

"You do not object, I hope?" Anise asked, concern in her voice after seeing the now unsure look in Daniel's eyes.

"No...but what about Freya? I thought she...um...preferred Jack. I would not want to get..._involved_...if that is what you want...with only one of you."

Freya took over control. "Tok'ra cannot long disagree in matters of the heart. Mine was an infatuation, nothing more. Anise and I now feel the same. Doctor Jackson..._Daniel_...do you have affection for me as well? It is obvious you have for Anise."

Daniel blushed. "I may have fallen for Anise first...but some time ago I realised I had..._feelings_ for both of you. I am very happy to hear that I have won both of your hearts, and not Jack...I mean...both of you like me, when it could just as easily have been Jack, I suppose..."

Freya interrupted his babbling by giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Daniel looked dazedly at her. "Yeah...I'm _definitively_ happy you have chosen me!"

"Good." Freya smiled, then noticed Daniel was shivering. Anise commented that they were cold as well. "We should probably get up and move before we start to freeze." She looked at him with concern. "Perhaps we should return to the SGC, so you will not get sick."

They got up and started brushing of the snow. Daniel cleaned his glasses and put them on again, now able to see a little better. His teeth still clattered a little.

"I think returning to the SGC is a good idea." He was not shaking anymore, but he was still feeling cold. It would be great to get back to the base - and he suddenly knew _just_ what would make it perfect. "Have you ever had hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"Yes...and no." She smiled. "We have a hot drink made from cocoa, which may be the same, but we do not usually add whipped cream...and I do not know what marshmallows are." She was quiet for some time as they walked. "Anise believes it might be too..._fatty_...to be pleasant, but I would like to try it."

"Great! Then I will make you some as soon as we get back!"

Smiling and talking happily, Daniel and Freya/Anise hurried back to the Stargate. It had turned out to be a great trip after all!


	2. Going to the Zoo

TITLE: Going to the Zoo  
CATEGORY: Fluff/humour, short story  
SUMMARY: Jacob/Selmak takes Mark's children to the Zoo  
RATING: G  
CHARACTERS: Jacob/Selmak  
SPOILERS: "Seth" - but only because that's where we learn about Mark's children. Tok'ra episodes.  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

-

*Remind me again why we're doing this?* Jacob gave the long line before them a long-suffering look.

*You wanted to spend more time with your grandchildren and Mark suggested the Zoo. The children heard and you did not have the heart to say no to them.*

*Yeah, well...I must be growing soft in my old age. I _hate_ Zoo's!*

*Come on - it will be fun!* Selmak sounded enthusiastic. *I, for one, are very much looking forward to this experience. Especially this 'petting ZOO' your granddaughter has been talking about.*

They had finally reached the entrance and Jacob paid for their tickets. They were barely inside before his eager grandchildren began pulling him in the direction of whatever it was they wanted to see first.

*Selmak! We're _not_ going in there. It's only for the kids - and besides, there are goats in there and they are evil and smelly..._and_ they will eat our clothes first chance they get!*

*Please? Just for a little while?*

*_No_...and that's final.*

They walked around the Zoo for some time. Selmak was sulking and Jacob irritated.

"Can we go see the tigers now, granddad?" His granddaughter, Lisa, begged.

"No! I wanna go see the elephants..._pleeease_?" William complained. "Tigers are stupid."

"Tigers are _way_ cooler than elephants! They...aaugh...William is pulling my hair. GRANDPA!" Lisa tried pushing William away.

"Stop it!" Jacob was starting to feel seriously pissed. He loved his grandchildren, but this...he grabbed one of them in each hand and held them apart. "Don't fight - or we're going home. _Right_ now!"

*What if we all went to get something to eat? We're getting hungry you know...that's probably why the children are fighting. I might even let you have something unhealthy, like a hot dog...all you have to do is agree to let me go to the petting Zoo...*

Jacob was tempted, but not ready to surrender yet. *Two - with a _coke_!*

Selmak cringed. *You know who gets to do damage control...*

*Deal or not?*

*Deal...*

Jacob turned to his grandchildren, suddenly smiling. "Why don't we go and have something to eat. Want hot dogs, kids?"

"Yaaaaay!" Lisa began jumping up and down, excitedly.

"I wanna go see the _elephants_!" William insisted.

"When we have eaten. Promise. Aren't you hungry?"

William looked sly. "Can I have ice cream as well?"

"Absolutely. In fact, we'll _all_ have ice cream!"

*Jacob! We did not agree on that!*

*We can't make the kids unhappy. I promised them.*

Selmak mentally rolled her eyes, but conceded. *All right, but it will cost you...*

Jacob ignored her and they all went to get hot dogs, soft drinks, _and_ ice cream. While they ate, he suspected Selmak secretly enjoyed the unhealthy food, especially the ice cream. She was suspiciously quiet.

-  
They spent several hours walking around the Zoo and looking at all the many different animals. Seeing how happy the children were, Jacob found he enjoyed himself. He even accepted the petting Zoo without complaints, though Selmak was the one in control most of the time. She adored both the goats and the rabbits - and even the nasty llama which tried to spit at them.

-  
Finally on their way out, they were standing in the gift shop. In a soft moment Jacob had agreed to let the children have a stuffed animal each, and they were now hunting for just the right one. It appeared to be difficult for the children to choose just _one_. Jacob considered sitting down on a nearby bench and relax when Selmak made a surprising demand.

*I want a stuffed animal as well.*

*You're kidding, right?* Jacob asked in disbelief.

*That is the price for all the ice cream you ate. My pay for making sure it does not clog up your arteries and put fat on your stomach.*

Jacob sighed. *All right, but so help me if you pick something cute and fluffy! I'm going to...*

*Of _course_ I want something cute and fluffy! That is the whole _point_ of stuffed animals!*

*You're a 2000 year old member of an illegal, underground resistance! You've fought guys more evil than most people can even imagine! You've...been _tortured_! And now you want a furry toy?*

*How does my career choice affect my right to a stuffed animal? Garshaw is going to be _so_ envious!*

*It doesn't. Never mind...just _don't_ mention this to Garshaw - or anyone else in the tunnels for that matter!*

Selmak looked at the selection. *Do you like rabbits?*

*Yes. I love rabbits - stewed with mushrooms and herbs.*

*Barbarian!* Selmak scoffed and put back the rabbit. She grabbed a panda instead. *I'm taking this one - unless you like them roasted!*

*I might...but unfortunately they are a protected species...* Jacob grinned, earning him a strange look from the others in the store. *Let's take that and leave. Lisa and William have already chosen their toys and are waiting impatiently for us.*

They paid and left the store, to drive back to Mark's place. Dinner was waiting for them, and they were a little late. Jacob smiled to himself. He had to admit it had been a nice day after all.


	3. The Mess Hall

**dinopoodle, Athena121, anonymos8, Don-Jam, ****SG4ever**: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my Tok'ra fic. I think there are way too few Tok'ra stories out there.

As for Symbiotica...it has been having database problems for some time (really since getting the current host). It should be better soon, as Symbiotica has just gotten a new host yet again. I don't know when the webmaster finish putting everything together, but it should be soon.

TITLE: The Mess Hall  
CATEGORY: Humour, short story  
SUMMARY: Malek and his host Johan experiences Tau'ri food.  
RATING: G  
CHARACTERS: Malek  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

*So, what would you like to try, Malek?*

*All of it. They told us we could have what we wanted, and I am very hungry after helping SG-1 set up that research station on P2X-5..._something_. Why can't they give their planets real names? We're people, not machines!*

*I don't know. The Tau'ri are strange.* Johan sent soothing feelings towards his agitated symbiote. Not that he could blame him for feeling that way. The line ahead of them was still very long and they _were_ very hungry. He hoped this place had edible food. Selmak had been spreading rumours about how bad some Tau'ri food was, but she could often be a little touchy if things were not exactly as she was used to. Come to think of...her current host was the same. It was just too bad they were generally used to different things. It had resulted in a fair amount of entertaining episodes between Selmak and her host. Johan grinned a little to himself.

While Johan had been thinking, they had moved forward and had by now picked up a tray.

*#%$^#!*

*Language!*

*There is almost no food left!* Malek complained. He quickly snatched some sort of fillet covered with what might be breadcrumbs. Looking around he spotted something undefinable - a very finely pureed vegetable, perhaps? He secured himself a large helping of it, and finished by pouring a thick gravy over it all.

*That looks absolutely disgusting!*

*I am not denying that, but looks can be deceiving. Besides, the others are eating it, so it must be edible.* Malek discovered a salad and some bread which he added to the tray as well. Seeing the strange blue gelatinous dessert Sam usually ate, he decided to try it as well. Finally he took a glass of milk and a cup of coffee, before he decided it would have to be enough.

Looking around the room, he found a free space in the corner, where he could sit undisturbed. He hurried over there and put his tray on the table, sitting down tiredly on the chair.

*Why did you take the blue stuff? It looks toxic! Food is not supposed to be blue!* Johan sounded appalled.

*Martouf told us Samantha Carter likes it very much, don't you remember? I trust her opinion and wanted to see if I appreciate the dessert as well.*

*He also told us _he_ thinks it is a bit too sweet - and that Lantash says it contains artificial colour and flavour, among other things. All of which he disapproves of Martouf ingesting. Do you really wish to eat something like I _that_?*

*Lantash always overreacts when it comes to food. Poor Martouf never gets to eat anything interesting. Now, let us be adventurous and try these Tau'ri food stuffs!*

Johan sighed to himself as Malek shoveled a large amount of the pale yellowish puree, covered with the brown gravy, into his mouth. For a moment he just sat there, feeling as if the food grew in his mouth - immediately regretting his adventurous spirit. Malek felt like spitting it all out, but decided against it. It would be too embarrassing.

He felt Johan hide and block himself off from any further sensory input as well as he could, while Malek forced the offending food down.

*Coward!*

*What _was_ that?* Johan asked, ignoring the comment.

*I think the puree is mostly potato, but there is so much butter - and other fat in it - that it hides much of the taste. The gravy...well, I can give you a chemical analysis if you really want it, but...*

*No, thank you! Enjoy _your_ food!* Johan went back to hiding.

Malek sighed. At least neither of it was directly harmful - in moderate amounts, at least. He could eat it and at least feel full. He cut out a small piece of the strange block with what appeared to be breadcrumbs on it. It looked like some sort of white meat, perhaps chicken. He tasted it carefully. Yes, it was indeed chicken, though very dry...and the bread, fat, and egg it was rolled in did not enhance the taste. He sighed again and slowly began eating the food, ignoring the taste as well as he could. At least the chicken could be cut in small pieces and swallowed with the milk. Except for tasting as if it had been cooked, the milk was relatively inoffensive, as was the salad. He finally managed to eat it all. Now he was ready for the dessert. Or perhaps he should try the coffee first.

*Johan? Would you like to try the coffee or the blue gelatinous dessert?*

*No, thank you. You can have it.*

Malek took a sip from the coffee. He made a face, realising Selmak had been correct. It taste _vile_. Very bitter. On to the dessert. He was feeling less optimistic by now, but at least that meant he was not going to be disappointed.

He slowly chewed on a small amount. *It is actually..._good_.* Malek sounded surprised. *There is a somewhat chemical taste to it, and it _is_ very sweet, just as Martouf says...but oddly enough...I _like_ it!*

*_Really_?* Johan cautiously agreed to taste as well. *You are quite right. It is _delicious_! Malek - we need to try the other colours as well! I saw there were four kinds! Hurry, before they are sold out!*

Malek concurred and stormed up to the serving counter. There he quickly grabbed one of each of the four different types of Jello left - to the shock and entertainment of everyone else. It was not every day you saw a Tok'ra behave like that!


	4. BBQ

TITLE: BBQ  
CATEGORY: Humour, short story  
SUMMARY: Martouf/Lantash joins SG-1 for a team night with BBQ and movie. Takes place shortly after "Jolinar's Memories"/"The Devil You Know". Not that it matters.  
RATING: PG, perhaps PG-13 for mentioning of a few scenes from "The Mummy".  
CHARACTERS: Martouf/Lantash, SG-1  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication. 

-

"Hey, Marty...you want a beer?" O'Neill smiled, a little forced, as he held out a bottle.

Martouf considered saying no, but decided to try it. He did like some kinds of beer, but he had never tried any Tau'ri ones.

"Yes. Thank you." He accepted the beer and carefully opened it, the same way he had seen the others do.

*Are you _sure_ that is a wise choice?*

*We are trying to be diplomatic, Lantash. Remember?*

His symbiote ignored the comment. *Is the food really not ready yet? We have waited for a _long_ time now! Why do they insist on roasting the meat over _charcoal_, when they have faster, more efficient means to prepare the food?*

*It is strange, that is true.* Martouf agreed. He took a drink from his beer and immediately made a face. *It is the most bitter beer I have _ever_ tasted! If I had not seen O'Neill and Daniel drink the same, I would swear O'Neill gave it to us just to taunt us!*

*Well, it is his house and he bought the beer, so I suppose he gets to chose the type. Presumably he likes it...*

Martouf took a small bowl and started filling it with chips, all the while pretending to 'accidentally' spill most of his beer on the ground.

*Mission accomplished!*

*Well done, Martouf! Let us go and find something else to drink!*

Martouf looked around the place and at the people present. *Samantha has just opened a bottle of something - and the bottle looks different. Perhaps we should go and find out what she is having?*

*Excellent idea! That also gives us an excuse to talk to her. Lead the way!*

-  
A long while later. They had talked to Sam for some time - or rather listened to her. It turned out she was getting a little drunk, and that prompted her to talk about her theories for increasing the efficiency of naquadah generators. They had listened patiently for almost 30 minutes, at which time they had realised why she had been sitting alone. The others had been sensible enough to flee, knowing her well enough to detect it when she went into 'lecturing' mode. At least Martouf and Lantash had learned what it was she was drinking - it was something called a 'wine cooler'. Odd name, but it was apparently a mixture of fruit juice and either wine or malt liqueur, a type of beer.

They grabbed one of the 'wine coolers'. It tasted somewhat of peach and was quite sweet. Martouf instantly liked it. Lantash did as well - which he admitted after some prodding from Martouf. They were also getting addicted to the crispy salty-sour potato chips they had fetched earlier. Lantash's complained about the fat, salt, and additives, but did in no way try to stop Martouf from eating them.

"OK. Food's ready! Come and get it!" O'Neill called out. "You want a hot dog or a burger?" O'Neill asked Lantash, who just looked at him in confusion.

"You eat dog meat?"

"No! Of _course_ not! What do you mean?" O'Neill glared at him, indignantly.

"Hot dogs are not made of dog meat, despite the name suggesting it." Teal'c informed him helpfully. "I thought so as well. The Tau'ri have many strange naming conventions."

Lantash nodded. "I see. I would like to try one of each, then."

"Coming right up..." O'Neill put a sausage in a hot dog bun and placed it on a plate. He then put a sliced burger bun on the plate as well, and grabbed a beef patty from the barbecue and put in it. "Here ya go. The fixings are over there." He pointed towards a table with lots of bowls, bottles, and jars on it.

"Fixings?"

"You know...various condiments...like mustard, ketchup, whatever..." He waved a hand.

Lantash nodded, still looking confused. " I see...thank you." He took his plate and went over to the table.

*What did he mean?* Martouf wondered.

*I have no idea. Maybe we are supposed to add something from each of these bottles, jars and bowls to the food. It looks like various sauces and cut vegetables...and pickles, maybe...*

*To enhance the taste? Or to hide it?*

*Could be either...* Lantash looked sceptically at the somewhat charred beef patty, sitting on the slightly burnt bun. Resigned, he started scooping up a little of each of the condiments onto both the hot dog and the burger.

"No! Not like _that_!" Sam hurried over to him. "Don't put all of it on _both_ of those. Here, let me help you..." She took the plate from him.

*Now _everyone_ knows we have _no_ clue what we were doing. Great!* Martouf sounded morose.

*But we _do_ have Samantha's undivided attention - and she is not talking about naquadah generators. Besides, in all fairness they could not expect us to know any specifics about Tau'ri food.*

-  
When they had finished eating their food, it was time to go inside and watch a movie. It had been picked by Teal'c and O'Neill this time and was something called 'The Mummy'. It was obvious the title did not please Daniel.

Martouf and Lantash had managed to get a seat in the sofa, beside Sam. They knew something about Tau'ri movies, and that they were usually made-up stories, but they had only seen a few before. They were therefore quite looking forward to the experience, despite Daniel's comments about the movie.

*They have made a movie about _Imhotep_? As a _mummy_? And a _resurrected_ mummy? Mummies are dead...and have usually been for a long time - and what has been done to them means they cannot be resurrected.* Martouf complained.

*And if Imhotep died he would immediately have been healed and resurrected in a sarcophagus - and be as alive and evil as before - unfortunately!* Lantash added.

*He is a minor Goa'uld. Not really a concern.*

*I suppose so, but it is still strange to make a movie about him, is it not?*

They accepted another bottle of wine cooler from Sam and leaned back in the sofa, waiting to see how this strange Tau'ri movie would describe Imhotep.

-  
"See? That's what I thought! They even start _out_ wrong! They say it's Thebes, but those pyramids are at Giza! I've _been_ there!" Daniel exclaimed.

The others ignored him, being used to Daniel yelling at the TV when they watched movies. Martouf wisely decided to do the same and took another drink from his bottle.

*That's supposed to be Imhotep? Well, I don't know how his host looked back then, so...at least he _does_ look evil...*

Lantash snorted. "Fools! Imhotep was never a high priest of Osiris! The very idea that a Goa'uld would agree to become _any one's_ priest is laughable..."

"It's just a movie, OK? Don't take it literally." O'Neill grumbled.

"Do what I do when I watch this kind of movies - just drink until it stops hurting." Daniel offered helpfully.

"I don't think Lantash will let me drink _that_ much..." Martouf said.

O'Neill gave them both an evil look and everyone was quiet for some time, watching the movie.

"This is so wrong!" Daniel exclaimed. "They didn't have codex-style books then! They used scrolls!"

"Daniel...!" O'Neill warned.

Daniel mumbled something incoherently, but kept his mouth shut for the next long while.

*That is an odd looking sarcophagus...*

*And a very ugly Anubis statue. I am certain he would have had people tortured to death a couple thousand times just for making it.* Lantash suggested to Martouf.

-  
Later.

"They _insist_ on getting everything wrong! Seti the first wasn't killed by Anck Su Namun - who by the way was the name of Tut Ankh Amon's wife - he died quite peacefully. And they're showing us _five_ canopic jars - there should only be four! I mean..."

"SHUT UP, Daniel!" O'Neill was getting seriously irritated. "Or else you're _so_ not invited for the next movie night with the team!"

Faced with such a threat Daniel reduced his complaints to mumbling.

"Those guys are idiots...the mirrors will have to be constantly adjusted or else that setup will not work." Sam turned to the others, explaining. "The Earth's rotation will very quickly move them out of position so they won't reflect the sunlight down there..."

"Carter..." O'Neill warned.

"Sorry, sir."

*There's that strange sarcophagus again - the one they put Imhotep in...I doubt it is a good idea for them to open it.*

*It will probably not stop them. The humans of this movie seem to be very stupid.*

*They certainly do.* Martouf agreed.

*And so they are opening it...*

*Yeach! I think his sarcophagus must have been defective...he sure looks bad! Maybe because those scarabs they poured in with him ate at him continuously?* Martouf commented, when the TV showed Imhotep's partially decomposed body.

*Perhaps...he seems very dead, at least.*

"Who again was it that picked this movie?" Sam complained. "It's disgusting!"

"Then perhaps you would like to chose the next?" Teal'c sounded hurt.

*Seems I was wrong...Imhotep was not dead anyway.*

*No, but he is going to need a new host - that one is falling apart. I do not believe he would be able to move in that condition.*

*Seems he is getting it in bits and pieces...stealing a little from various people.* "This is ridiculous!" *Oops, did I really say that out loud?*

*You _did_, Lantash...* Martouf grinned.

O'Neill decided to ignore him, and no one else made any further comments on the movie until an eclipse was shown.

"The city shouldn't be that well lit during a total eclipse. When you have total...oops. Sorry." Sam blushed.

"That's it! One more word from _anyone_ and this was the last time _ever _you got invited to my house - and it goes for _all_ of you! Well, not you, of course, Teal'c." O'Neill said.

"That's OK. Because _next_ time will be at _my_ place - and _I_ will pick the movie!" Sam said.

"Yeah, so we get to watch what? A geek movie or a chick flick?"

"Thank you very much for the confidence! Only Daniel, Martouf, Lantash, and Teal'c are welcome then!"

"Do you mind postponing this quarrel until after the movie? I would like to watch it." Teal'c actually sounded irritated.

"Sorry, Teal'c." Sam looked bashful, as did the others.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over they drew lots to decide who would get to pick the next movie.

Daniel compared the sticks they all held out. "Lantash!? It would seem _you_ got the longest straw, so you get to chose the next one."

"Thank you. I will pick something...interesting...and more historically correct. Just remember to contact the Tok'ra and tell them I need to attend your next 'movie night'. I am looking forward to it - I learn surprisingly much about Tau'ri culture this way." Lantash looked with amusement at O'Neill, who did not seem to look forward to the next time.

*That was quite diplomatic of you - did you not mean 'more than you have ever wanted' about Tau'ri culture?*

*Perhaps - though I must admit this ended up being quite an entertaining evening!*


	5. Marloon

TITLE: Marloon  
CATEGORY: Romance, short story  
SUMMARY: Martouf/Lantash and Rosha/Jolinar goes to Marloon on a short vacation.  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Martouf/Lantash, Rosha/Jolinar  
PAIRING: Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication. Pre-series (but you knew that), not long after Rosha/Jolinar returned from Netu.

Rosha put her head against Martouf's shoulder as they stood there, looking out over the largest of the seas of Marloon. She watched as the waves slowly rolled in. It was a pleasant day with almost no wind. The suns were shining and the water had taken on the very unusual, beautiful clear blue color it was so famous for.

Rosha sighed contently, feeling Jolinar share the feeling of peace. It was wonderful to be back. It had been almost two years since last they were here. Usually they would come here, together with Martouf and Lantash once a year, on the anniversary of the day they became mates.

However, last year she and Jolinar had been prisoners on Netu. Rosha shuddered at the memory and made an effort to push it aside. Jolinar sent soothing waves of warmth and love towards her, helping her to forget the experience - for now, at least. She felt herself relax again. Everything was back to normal again; everything was as it should be. She looked up at her mates and smiled, feeling her own and Jolinar's deep love for them.

Martouf smiled back and gave her shoulders a squeeze. He had noticed her silence before and was happy to see her smile. He and Lantash were still worried about their mates. Both Rosha and especially Jolinar had been more subdued and were harder to get to smile, ever since they had returned from Netu. Their recovery had been long and painful, but it seemed they were finally starting to become more like themselves again. Martouf was very happy they seemed to be enjoying the trip. This day had been terrible last year, without their mates. He sighed contentedly and looked out over the ocean - it was good to be back here. So very good to be walking here with Rosha and Jolinar.

They slowly began walking again, chatting a little about nothing in particular and looking at stones and shells as they went. Now and then they would pick up an especially pretty one. A few of those went into the large bag Martouf carried over his shoulder. They would always bring back a few to remember the day.

Eventually they reached the small tongue of land that was their destination. They walked through the soft sand to the rocks that stretched out into the water. They sat down on the largest one. It was big enough for both of them to sit there comfortable. It was flat on top and pleasantly warm. The water beside it was relatively deep on one side and very clear. They could look down at the sea bottom and watch colorful fish as they darted around the corals, sea grass, and sea anemones.

*Jolinar? You were right. It was a good idea to come here. I am sorry I considered breaking our tradition. I just felt...I have had difficulty being enthusiastic about anything after Netu. This place has always represented peace...love...everything that is wonderful in our lives. I feared to come here and not be able to find it again.*

*I understand completely. I had feared the same.* She embraced her host warmly. *Sometimes it is good to be proven wrong.*

*Very good.* Rosha smiled again, then gave control over to Jolinar. She immediately pulled Martouf closer and gave him a warm squeeze. They kissed. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Jolinar felt a subtle change and she knew Lantash had taken over control, to kiss his mates as well.

They spent several hours there, relaxing in the warmth and enjoying the faint breeze from the sea. Here everything was pleasant and peaceful - a nice break from their often dangerous lives as Tok'ra. They had brought food and warm, sweet tea, which they enjoyed. Seabirds detected the picnic and a few swooped down and snuck around, as closely as they dared. Jolinar laughed and started breaking off small pieces of bread which she threw at them.

"Careful, my beloved, or they will steal it all. Remember what happened 5 years ago?" Lantash smiled.

"Indeed." She giggled. "A seagull flew past and snatched your entire sandwich! I can still remember your expression. It was priceless!"

They stayed there until sunset, kissing and laughing. Everything was just as wonderful as it had been the other years, and they were all a little sad when they had to return to the planet where their base was, and to their normal life.

Even Tok'ra need a day off from time to time.


	6. Getting to Know You

TITLE: Getting to Know You  
CATEGORY: Drama, short story  
SUMMARY: AU for "In the Line of Duty". In this version O'Neill and the others arrived in the cell early enough to stop the ashrak before he had time to kill Jolinar - he merely wounded her badly. Both Sam and Jolinar survive, but they are weak and unconscious for a while afterwards.  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Samantha Carter, Jolinar  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

-  
The infirmary.

Sam had just woken up. She lay with closed eyes for a few moments, listening to the sounds around her. They were familiar ones - she realised she was in the infirmary. She felt a little confused. Why was she here? She tried to focus, but the memory of what had happened was just out of reach.

She opened her eyes and tried to move a little, something which she immediately regretted. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she quickly closed her eyes against the strong light and laid back down again.

Ah, yes. Now she remembered. The..._ashrak_ had caused her head to hurt horribly, when he used his...she searched for the word...._hara'kesh_, yes, that was it. He had been trying to kill her...no, that was not right. Sam tried to remember. Someone had attempted to protect her from the worst of the pain...that was the one the ashrak had been trying to kill. Yes...he had been trying to kill Jolinar, and Sam was just collateral damage to him. Damn Goa'uld. Wait! _Jolinar_! Was he still in her?

"Jolinar?" Sam whispered, a little afraid to get an answer.

*Yes. I am here. I woke up when you insisted on moving around.* The symbiote answered, sounding tired and in pain. "And please, you do not have to speak out loud. Just _think_ the words to me...and one more thing. I am not a _he_ - I am a _she_.*

*What does it matter if I think _to_ you - you can read my thoughts anyway, _obviously_!* Sam angrily thought to Jolinar.

Jolinar sighed. *Yes, I _can_, but I would usually not do it, unless it was absolutely necessary. The reason I heard you before, was because you were thinking very loudly. I will teach you to hide your thoughts, so I do not accidentally overhear them.*

*You don't need to teach me anything. You said you'd leave - and so you will. As soon as possible. Unless that was a lie.* Sam spat.

*I gave you my word and I intend to keep it.* The symbiote sounded annoyed and hurt. *This...* She indicated their current situation and physical condition. *...will delay it somewhat. Leaving a host without killing it is hard, dangerous - even under the best of circumstances. I may die. That would be very unfortunate for you as well, if I am too weak to protect you against the effects. I have already changed hosts twice this year - normally it should not be done more often than once every few years - at most. After the ashrak's attack it will be months before I am strong enough to attempt to leave you. I am sorry, Samantha.*

Sam could hear the sincerity, but it did not stop her from being furious.

*It's _your_ fault I'm in this situation, damn snake! If you hadn't _bored_ your way into my brain - _totally_ uninvited, then _none_ of this would have happened!*

Jolinar flinched under Sam's words, and was quiet for a long time.

*You are correct. I apologize for my behaviour. I panicked. I have vital information for my people, yes, but the truth is that I did not want to die...and I believed...or wanted to believe...that you were offering, as you pressed your mouth to mine, when my host was dying. It is how we change hosts...however, I realise there is no way you could have known I was even there. Be that as it may. There is _no_ excuse for taking an involuntary host, and I will leave you as soon as it is possible - and take my punishment when I return to my people.

*Glad we agree on that.* Sam snorted. She was more than a little surprised at the symbiotes reaction, though, and a little while later her curiosity won. *You will be punished? Why?*

*I have broken one of our highest laws by taking an unwilling host.* Jolinar sounded remorseful.

*I'm sorry...but don't _all_ Goa'uld do that?* Sam felt very confused. This snake was strange! She no longer believed he.._she_ was trying to trick her, though.

*Yes, but as I tried to tell you - several times - before the ashrak attacked us, I am a Tok'ra, _not_ a Goa'uld!*

*You could have fooled me...* Sam, despite her sarcasm, was beginning to feel uncertain. Jolinar sounded _very_ sincere. She was behaving extremely odd - and she had vehemently denied being a Goa'uld from the very beginning. Sam remembered that now. She kept saying she was a Tok'ra - whatever that was. No Goa'uld had done that before - and what would be the point for them to deny it? Especially not to their own host. For that matter, why was she even talking to Sam? Perhaps she was speaking the truth? *Well, whatever the case, I doubt you need to worry about being punished. It's highly unlikely they'll _ever_ let you go!*

*That is unfortunate - for both of us.*

Sam snorted. *You could say that!* She did not look forward to their likely future. Prison - certainly. Interrogation? That too, and a lot of it. Medical experimentation? Very likely. Sam sighed deeply. What a mess she had ended up in.

They were both quiet for a long time, before Sam decided to try to talk with Jolinar again. If they were going to spend the rest of their lives together - which was very likely unless they could somehow escape from the SGC - then Jolinar would probably be the only one Sam would have to talk to - that would believe her. Ironical as it sounded. Thus, they could not afford to continue this hostility towards one another.

*So...you're female? Why did you have a male host, then?* Sam attempted to change the direction to what she hoped would be a neutral subject.

*One cannot always chose - and since I have always been in female hosts before, it was a good hiding place from the ashrak.* Jolinar explained. *However, strictly speaking I am not female. Only queens are female. Ordinary symbiotes does not have a gender, though many have a preference.*

Sam nodded, suddenly finding herself enjoying the casual talk. The constant hostility was tiring and, truth be told, she was beginning to trust Jolinar a little - and even hate her less, to her own surprise. She _had_ done her best to protect Sam against the ashrak's attack. It was not her fault she would have to wait some time before she could take another host...and it was unlikely she would get a chance to do that anyway. Also not her fault. Sam took a deep breath.

*So, you left the host you had before the Nasyan man in order to better be able to hide?*

*_No_! I would _never_ do that!* Jolinar answered with surprising passion. *No Tok'ra - and usually no Goa'uld either, though for other reasons - would leave their host as long as he or she was still alive. Among Tok'ra, host and symbiote become very close, closer than the closest friends. We have a truly symbiotic relationship, and in many ways host and symbiote are truly as one, though we do retain our individual identities. Loosing a host is like loosing a part of yourself. I loved Rosha dearly and I still mourn her now. I also grieve for Sennok - the Nasyan man I was in before you. He was only my host for a few months, but he was a good man. It saddens me deeply that he is dead.*

Sam was surprised at the intensity of Jolinar's words, the strong emotions that accompanied them, and she did not doubt for a minute that they were true. Suddenly she felt as if _she_, too, was mourning these people...former hosts.

*I apologize...my emotions are bleeding through. I must be more tired than I thought.* Jolinar quickly blocked off her feelings. It was a strange sensation.

*I'm sorry, Jolinar...really.* Sam suddenly felt guilty for treating Jolinar the way she had done. It was no wonder the symbiote was a little emotionally on edge - when she had just lost two hosts recently. Sam shook her head - carefully - at the oddity of that thought.

They were silent again, resting. This time there was no hostility in the air, though. Some cautiousness, perhaps, but also an emerging trust. Whatever the future might bring they had each other - and they would get through it together.


	7. The Dinner Date

**NOTE**: This installment is **SAM/MARTOUF**! I know this particular ship squicks a great many people, so I thought I would warn.

TITLE: The Dinner Date  
CATEGORY: Fluff/humour, short story  
SUMMARY: Sam takes Martouf/Lantash out to dinner on Earth  
RATING: PG-13 (to be safe - it is probably no more than PG)  
CHARACTERS: Samantha Carter, Martouf/Lantash  
PAIRING: Sam/Martouf/Lantash established  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

-  
"I'm so happy they finally agreed to make you some ID and let you leave the base. There is _so_ much I want to show you!" Sam smiled at the man in the seat beside her, before she started the car.

"Yes, it is most appreciated. Lantash and I have long looked forward to an opportunity to see more of the world of the Tau'ri - and especially your house, of course." Martouf said. He fiddled with a button on the BDUs he was currently wearing - borrowed since it had been decided Tok'ra garb would be too..._noticeable_.

"Well, we will get to my house eventually." Sam smiled, "...but first we are going to the mall to get you some different clothing. I promised you a dinner at a nice restaurant, and the one I have in mind - while not really fancy - would frown on what you're wearing right now."

"But this is what they provided me with at Stargate command. I thought it was acceptable to wear? Why else did they give it to me?" He sounded frustrated. "Is this not what everyone wear?"

"It _is_ acceptable...in most places, but it is also a military uniform and not something generally worn extensively outside the base - at least not on dinner dates to restaurants. Well...I suppose it can be...never mind! Just trust me on this!" Sam reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. "Oh, and Lantash? Remember...no eye glowing - and please use Martouf's voice when anyone else is around."

Martouf bowed his head and Lantash looked up shortly after. "Yes, I remember."

-  
They drove to the mall. Martouf and Lantash found the place to be very fascinating, but also very strange. They just walked around for a while, looking at everything before they went into a store and picked out clothing for him - both for that evening and for the next 3 days he would be visiting Sam.

They then went to Sam's house, to change into the new clothing. After changing - very quickly, Martouf and Lantash walked around Sam's house and looked at everything while she got ready. They found it very interesting to see how she lived, and how she had chosen to decorate the place. The strangest thing to them was how large it was - it did not seem necessary to have that much space for just one person.

"Nice! You look really good in jeans and a white shirt!" Sam commented, walking into the room. She looked admiringly at him for a moment before saying anything further. "You better bring the jacket, though - it might get chilly in the evening this time of year."

Martouf looked up and seeing Sam he immediately smiled. "You are a very attractive sight as well. You look absolutely beautiful! That dress is..._very_ nice!" He stared shamelessly at her, until she blushed a little. She knew the black dress she was wearing was very flattering to her figure. It was relatively long - hanging below her knees - but it had a slit that went up the side to her thigh. It had spaghetti-straps so her shoulders were bare, and it veed deeply in the back. She was wearing a necklace Martouf and Lantash had given her a few months ago, shortly after they became mates. It was made of gold and had a pendant - a sapphire chosen because the colour matched Sam's eye colour.

Lantash took control and expressed his appreciation of her choice of clothing as well, before he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. They stood like that for a little while, kissing and touching.

The taxi they had call then showed up, and they went to the restaurant. It was a nice place Sam knew had good food. She was a little apprehensive, since she had never been on a date on Earth with Martouf and Lantash before. She trusted them, though, and felt pretty sure they would not do anything to call attention to themselves in an unfortunate way - like flashing their eyes adn such!

At the restautant they went to the table Sam had reserved and sat down. Martouf looked interestedly around the place, and smiled politely at the waiter who brought them a thin book with only a little bit written on each page. Martouf opened it and looked at the pages with confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It is a menu," Sam whispered, "it contains a list of the dishes they are serving. We are supposed to pick what we want from it."

Martouf nodded. "I understand, but I cannot read English."

"We'll, we will be choosing one appetizer, one main course with sides, and one dessert. Do you want me to read the choices to you?"

"Could you not just pick something for me?"

Sam sighed. "OK, I guess I can do that. What do you like? Fish, chicken, or meat?"

Martouf wrinkled his brows, looking puzzled. "Are they not _all_ types of meat?"

"Well...yes, technically you're right...but by meat we tend to mean beef, lamb, or pork...things like that."

He nodded, still looking confused. "I see..." It was quite obvious he did not. "What would you recommend?"

"They have a great salmon - and their roasted chicken is very good as well."

Martouf seemed to ponder this for a while, the blank look on his face making Sam realize he was talking with Lantash.

"Well?" Sam asked, a little impatiently. She had just spotted the waiter coming their way.

"I am partial to the salmon, but Lantash prefers the roasted chicken."

Sam rolled her eyes. "OK, then. We'll take one of each and then we can share them, I suppose. I'll pick a salad for you, as an appetizer. Would you like pie or ice cream for dessert? Never mind," Sam said quickly, seeing the indecision in his eyes. "We'll share that, too."

The waiter took the orders from Sam, then turned to Martouf.

"Which wine would you like, sir?" He handed Martouf a card showing a long list.

"Um..." Martouf looked with rising desperation at the card. "What would you recommend?"

"The Chardonnay is very good, of course. We just got a new batch a weak ago, which has a fruity taste, reminiscent of apples, but with a faint touch of smoked oak. The Sauvignon Blanc goes well with both the salmon and our roasted chicken. It is very fresh and crisp with a light citrus taste. The Pinot Blanc has a somewhat lighter tone and just a hint of melon and apricot."

*What kind of meaningless double-talk is that? Help me, Lantash!*

*I know no more than you do. Just pick one so he will leave us alone.*

Martouf sighed. "I think the...eh..._Chardonnay_ sounds like a good choice." He picked the only one of the names he could remember hearing.

"Very good choice, sir, if I may say. I will be back in a moment."

Martouf looked relieved when the waiter left. He turned towards Sam again.

"Samantha...I would like to apologize. Normally, if Lantash and I disagree on food choices we take turns picking the dish. It is actually Lantash's turn tonight, but since this is the first time we are on a _date_ on a Tau'ri restaurant with you, Samantha, he kindly thought that I should have a chance to chose...but _I_ thought..."

"It's all right, Martouf. Don't worry about it!"

The waiter was approaching again, this time carrying a bottle of wine. Sam watched nervously as Martouf dipped his head and gave control to Lantash. Sam noticed - with some relief - that he kept his eyes closed long enough to hide the eye flash.

The waiter poured wine into Lantash's glass, obviously expecting him to taste it and tell what he thought about it. Realising this, Lantash quickly grabbed the glass and took a sip from it.

*It's vile! _Way_ too sour!*

*You have never liked white wine, unless it is very sweet. I actually think it is relatively good.*

*Hmph...you are probably correct...*

Lantash hid his distaste and nodded to the waiter. "It is quite...good..."

The waiter put down the bottle and left, obviously relieved. Lantash apparently made him nervous.

Sam giggled a little. "You hate it!" She observed.

"It will never become my favourite drink, that is true. However, as Martouf just pointed out to me, I do not care much for white wine."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that, but for some reason they always recommend white wine for fish or chicken."

"It is quite all right. I will manage. Besides, Martouf thinks it is good, so he can be in control when drinking most of it."

They talked for a little while about nothing in particular, just enjoying the company of each other. The waiter then brought them the appetizer. They had only eaten for a little while before he returned to ask if they were satisfied and if everything tasted good.

Then the main course was served. Martouf was in control first, to eat the salmon he had asked for. He obviously enjoyed it, but did not appreciate the waiter coming to interrupt them again, to ask one more time if they were happy with the food. Later, Lantash took over to eat the chicken, and after a while the waiter returned yet again, to ask if they were still happy with everything. When he had left, Lantash turned to Sam, clearly annoyed.

"Why do they continue to disturb us to inquire as to whether the food is to our satisfaction or not? If I were a Goa'uld such insolence would have gotten them killed. Also, if the food was not to our satisfaction, both the servant and the cook would have died screaming - several times." Lantash said, clearly irritated. "However, as a Tok'ra, I must admit that it bothers me more to have them serve me. I have no wish for servants!"

Sam sighed. "I must admit they do ask us a bit often, but they are no doubt told they should do that. They are just trying to be polite and to ensure the guests are happy and does not complain about anything. They would get in trouble if too many did that. As for the other...I can very well understand why a Tok'ra would find it uncomfortable to have someone serve them. It is bound to remind you of the Goa'uld...however, please understand that sometimes humans - who are generally not used to have anyone serve them - likes to pay to have someone else take care of it all and just lean back and relax. And it's just a job these waiters have - they're not slaves."

"I know..." Lantash sighed. "And I do apologize. I am just not used to it."

"Do you like the food?" Sam said, changing the subject.

"It is quite good..." he smiled, "...and the company is wonderful. Samantha, both Martouf and I very much appreciate being here with you. We too rarely get to spend time together without being on a mission. You look so beautiful in that dress - you should wear such clothing more often."

Sam blushed. "Thank you. I'm very happy to be here with you as well - and you don't look so bad yourself! " She smiled, a little naughtily, before she added in a low voice. "I look forward to getting back to my house with you...and to spend the night with you again."

Lantash smiled mischievously back at her. "I very much look forward to that as well."

After finishing the main course they shared pie and ice cream. The pie had a pear-cinnamon filling which they all liked. Lantash and Martouf took turns being in control while they ate, something Sam thought was a little funny since they could both taste it just as well, whomever was in control. However, they insisted it added something extra to be the one in control - and get to choose how large a spoonful you took and from what and when.

When they had finished eating, Sam paid and they went outside.

"Are you tired? Because I thought we might go to a night club for a few drinks and maybe dance..." Sam suggested.

"I am not tired - and neither is Lantash. We would both like to go to this 'night club' and see what it is. Dancing is an attractive suggestion, but we do not know any Tau'ri dances." Martouf said.

"Don't worry about that - most places you don't dance any particular dance. There aren't usually any steps to know. People will generally just move around in tune with the music - more or less. Just observe the others and you'll see. You'll be fine, I'm sure."

Martouf nodded and they proceeded to a night club Sam had heard was good.

-  
*The music is very loud. If it was much louder we might risk damage to our hearing. I can repair that, of course, but Samantha does not have a symbiote.*

*True, let us hope they do not increase the volume of the music - it is strange and not very good, anyway.*

*...but I must admit it is _very_ interesting to visit these places. We are learning a lot more about the Tau'ri culture this way, and we get to spend time with Samantha meanwhile.* Lantash pointed out.

Martouf agreed with his symbiote and followed Sam inside. After they had checked their jackets in the cloakroom, they went up to the bar to get drinks.

*Have you noticed? There are odd, blinking - multi-coloured - lights as decoration...* Martouf sniffed, then wrinkled his nose. *There is something unpleasant in the air which tickles my nose...*

*It is tobacco-smoke. On some planets people enjoy inhaling the smoke from burning leaves of certain plants. I have encountered it before, in my former host. Apparently the Tau'ri like it as well.*

"What would you like to drink?" Sam asked him.

Martouf looked around at the beverages in front of the people at the bar. He had no idea what any of it was, except he recognized some of the bottles as beer bottles. He did not feel like drinking beer right now. Suddenly he noticed something.

"Um...maybe something like that?" He pointed to a orange-red drink with an umbrella and some fruit slices on the side of the glass. "It looks interesting."

*Are you crazy? 'Interesting' is not necessarily a good thing in regards to edible and drinkable things!* Lantash commented.

*Where is your sense of adventure?*

Lantash groaned, but did not complain further.

Sam smiled a little at Martouf's choice of drink, but ordered one for him, and a beer for herself. They had just found an empty table, when Sam spotted someone she did _not_ want to talk to.

"Ah, _damn_ - perhaps we should go somewhere else..." Sam said in a low voice.

Martouf looked puzzled. "Of course, if you wish to - but did we not intend to drink these?" He pointed at the beverages on the table in front of them.

Sam sighed and pointed discreetly to a man sitting at a table some distance away. "If you absolutely must know....the man over there in the blue shirt and jeans...his name is Watkins...he just got transferred to NORAD a few weeks ago. As you know, NORAD is also located at Cheyenne Mountain, and some of them have dealings with Stargate Command. For some reason Watkins have decided he absolutely want me - and he is _not_ giving up, _despite_ the facy I have told him I'm not interested - several times. Oh, well. He's here with some friends, so perhaps he will leave us alone...." Sam sat down and took a long drink from her beer.

"Would you like me to talk to him and tell him to leave you alone?" Martouf looked concerned.

"No, it's OK. I can handle him. Let's just relax and have a few drinks."

Martouf nodded, not looking entirely convinced. He decided to keep an eye on Watkins. Thoughtfully, he picked up his drink and carefully moved the umbrella and fruit slice aside, so he could take a sip.

*It is quite good.*

*Yes, it actually is.* Lantash sounded surprised.

"We both like this beverage," Martouf told Sam.

Sam smiled to them and was about to say something, when Watkins approached them, having spotted Sam.

"Sam Carter! What a pleasant surprise to find you here!" He sounded as if he had had a few beers too many. "Why don't you come over to my table - have a few beers, and then dance with me?" He gave Martouf's drink a scornful look. "_Real_ men drink beers, not 'Hurricanes' or whatever that orange thingy is."

Martouf looked as if he was about to say something, and Sam quickly interjected.

"Watkins." She took a deep breath. "I've told you - several times - that I'm not interested. Besides, I'm here _with_ someone." She indicated Martouf. "Even you should be able to realise that."

Watkins laughed loudly. "Come on! You can do better than _that_!" He grabbed hold of her arm and began pulling her towards his table.

"Let go of me! _Idiot_!" Sam hissed and kicked him hard. She wrestled her arm loose.

An enraged Martouf took a strong hold of Watkins and now turned him around so he was facing him.

"She explained to you that she is not interested. You _will_ leave her alone!"

"Or _what_...?" Watkins smiled evilly, now looking very much like he would like nothing better than a fight. It was obvious he belonged to the group of people who's behaviour did not improve when drinking.

*He is challenging us!* Lantash was furious. *And he is bothering our Samantha! We _cannot_ allow this to continue!*

*Yes, he is a fool. We ought to make sure he understand his errors!*

Martouf grabbed hold of the collar of the man's shirt. "Desist! Or you will find yourself regretting your actions!" Martouf said, threatening.

"Martouf..." Sam tried to intervene, concerned that the altercation would draw attention. People were already starting to stare. She felt her cheeks blush.

Watkins laughed loudly. "'Regret my actions'.._._yeah,_ right_. Like you could make me!" He straightened and looked down at Martouf. He was almost half a head taller, and more muscular than the Tok'ra. He yanked his arm free from Martouf's grip and shoved him, hard.

Martouf avoided falling and at the last moment remembered where they were. He looked down and closed his eyes, before letting Lantash fore.

Watkins looked strangely at him. "You're not about to faint, are you? _Weakling_!"

Lantash looked up and everything happened very quickly after that. He ignored Watkins comment and instead took at quick step forward, and grabbing the man, pulled him aside. Before Watkins had time to react or fight back, Lantash had dragged him into a small side-corridor, not far from where they sat. It was conveniently empty.

Lantash roughly pushed Watkins up against the wall, wrestling one of the man's arms around to the back, and held it there. As Watkins tried to turn towards him, Lantash used his other hand to take a firm grip around his opponents throat.

"It is regrettable I did not bring a hand device..." Lantash snarled, purposefully speaking with the characteristic distortion symbiotes often used. He noticed with satisfaction the shock and fear showing in Watkins's eyes. Lantash allowed his eyes to flash golden-white, just to increase the effect.

*Show-off...*

Lantash merely sent laughter in Martouf's direction. He tightened his grip around the other man's throat.

"...However, I am certain an old-fashioned punch in the face will serve just as well..." He was about to let go of Watkins's throat in order to hit him instead, when Sam stopped him.

"No, Lantash! He's not worth it - you don't want to draw attention and get into trouble for fighting in a bar." She looked at Watkins. "That goes for you as well. I know Hammond hate it whenever he has to bail some of his men out - I'm sure your commanders feel the same way."

"Very well." Lantash said, giving Watkins's throat another squeeze, just for good measure, "...but if you ever as much as _consider _causing Samantha distress again, then I guarantee you that you_ will _regret it! _Understood_?"

"Yes. Absolutely!" Watkins managed to get out. He looked terrified at Lantash. "I promise you." He added. "I will leave her alone. Completely!"

"Good. See that you remember it!" Lantash let go of him.

Watkins coughed and carefully touched his throat, then examined his hurt arm. As he scurried past Sam, he gave her an accusing look. "Why did you not warn me you were dating one of the snakeheads?" He snuck away quickly, hearing Sam's laughter after him. It had not been a good evening for him.

"I do not believe he shall give you any further problems." Lantash said.

Sam grinned. "Of that I am sure." She gave him a warm hug, then kissed him. "Thank you."

Lantash put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze as they went back into the main room to finish their drinks.

"I realise you did not need my assistance, but I am happy to be allowed to help you anyway. I hope you will not get into trouble for this altercation?"

"I'm sure he won't say anything - I doubt he want to tell his superiors he got his ass kicked. It would damage his reputation - though I guess it's already damaged - his friends saw some of it - including him sneaking away afterwards!" Sam smiled.

-  
They had a few more drinks and danced a little before they returned to Sam's house. It was already turning into an eventful vacation, and the 3 days had only just started. When they had closed the door to her house, Martouf embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. Sam happily returned the kiss. As he lifted her up and carried her towards her bedroom, she felt sure the rest of their holiday would be more peaceful - if not exactly restful...


	8. To Hell and Back

TITLE: To Hell and back  
AUTHOR: Roeskva  
CATEGORY: Drama  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This entire story is based on the episode "The Devil You Know" and much of the dialog is taken directly from that episode.  
SUMMARY: "The Devil You Know", from Aldwin's POV.  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Aldwin, Teal'c  
STATUS: Complete  
SPOILERS: "The Devil You Know", Tok'ra episodes in general.  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication. Gerim is the name I use for Aldwin's symbiote. It is taken from the Stargate RPG books, which are (as far as I know) not canon.

-  
We have just listened to Teal'c giving us information from Selmak, concerning Sokar's planned attack on the System Lords. The Jaffa has risked his life to come here so quickly - running the Teltac's hyperspace engines at a much higher power than anyone had thought they could withstand, given the condition the ship is in. Impressive. The information may well prove invaluable.

My symbiote, Gerim, thinks Teal'c is more concerned with the lives of SG-1 - as well as Martouf and Selmak - but I doubt that. He is a Jaffa and understands well there are many things of greater importance than saving your friends. Regrettably.

I tell Teal'c to wait while we go to consult with the High Council. Admittedly, we are both a little relieved to leave his presence. Jaffa - especially those of the Apophis clan - carries bad memories for us both. It is not fair against Teal'c - we both admire him for leaving the service of Apophis - but it is nonetheless the truth. The heart does not always listen to the mind.

We do not have to wait long. The council decides to test a new weapon Anise and her group has devised. This is apparently an ideal opportunity for it. We quickly return to the Teltac.

I have just put the heavy container with the weapon down on a table, when we sense the energy signature of a symbiote approaching from behind. It is Teal'c. Gerim believes he seem concerned, so we decide I should explain the plan. I feel certain Teal'c will be relieved to hear of the great blow we will be able to deal to Sokar. Gerim is less sure. I do not know why he is being so cautious.

"I have been instructed to return to Netu." I tell Teal'c.

"What is inside the container?"

"A weapon."

"For what purpose?"

I am surprised, confused even. What does he think it could be for? I open the lid to show it to him.

"The Tok'ra High Council believes that the uprising of Apophis presents a key opportunity. Sokar will take his mother ship into orbit around Netu to restore order there."

"This weapon is intended for Sokar."

"Yes, but unfortunately we have no weapons capable of penetrating the shields of a Goa'uld mother ship." I explain, certain he will understand the plan. He was First Prime, after all, and is no stranger to military strategy.

"How then will this weapon prove effective?"

"I am to launch it through the atmosphere of the moon into one of the holes of its surface and down into the core. There it will force the base elements into a cataclysmic chain reaction. The entire moon will explode, taking Sokar's ship with it."

I really hope he is not going to ask for further explanations. Science is not my strongest side - nor Gerim's.

"Along with everything else on that moon." Teal'c says.

I notice he is looking alarmed now. I realise he must be thinking of his friends. I, too, am sadden by their likely fate, but surely he understands why this must be done? I feel Gerim's sadness as well. Urged by him, I try to make it clear to Teal'c why this must be done.

"The Tok'ra would not do such a thing unless there was no alternative. Sokar cannot be permitted to rise to dominant power. It would end our chances of ever overthrowing the Goa'uld."

Not only that. Sokar would be the _worst_ of the Goa'uld to achieve such power. With the possible exception of Anubis, of course, but thankfully he is dead. Probably.

"What of rescuing my friends and the Tok'ra still trapped on that world?" Teal'c asks.

I again feel a sting of sorrow. Martouf is one of my best friends. He became a host at approximately the same time as I and we spend the initial training together. Selmak and Lantash are some of Gerim's closest friends. Suddenly, this mission no longer feels like it could be a great victory - even if we should succeed in destroying Sokar.

Gerim suggests we offer Teal'c the opportunity to leave now. He should not have to participate in a mission that will likely cause the death of his friends, however necessary their sacrifice may be. How should I put it to him? He will not accept such an offer if he suspects it is given out of compassion for what might be perceived a weakness. I fear a Jaffa might take it as an insult.

"I am charged with my mission. If you intend to stand in my way, I will insist that you remain here on Vorash."

That should give him a way out, without any risk of dishonour.

"I will accompany you."

His will is strong. I realise he will not give in to his love for his friends. He wishes to render his assistance. I am not certain if I feel this makes it harder or easier, knowing that Gerim and I shall not have to do this alone. I realise I do feel grateful for Teal'c's wish to help us.

"Then we must leave immediately." I tell him, accepting his choice.

Teal'c merely nods and goes to pilot the ship. I do a few more checks of the weapon, before I return to the cargo area. I notice it has been transformed for this journey. There are makeshift beds along the sides - which still carry signs of having been slept in. By Martouf and Lantash, as well as the humans. My thoughts immediately return to memories of the past. Happy times as well as tense situations. The time when Martouf saved my life. The day when he, Jolinar, Korra, and I went to Silvar to swim, and those Jaffa suddenly appeared, seemingly out of no where.

I sigh. It will be a long journey, and not just because it will physically take a long time. It will, though, almost a day, even running the engines at maximum, as Teal'c does now. I feel the ship shake from time to time, but then it settles back to smooth operation.

Gerim is in no mood to talk. Perhaps we should attempt to sleep - if we can. We attempt to clear our heads of unwanted thoughts. It is useless. Both Gerim's and my mind is still swirling with memories of our friends. How Selmak helped me when I had just arrived and missed my home so badly. How happy Lantash looked when Rosha and Jolinar finally decided to accept his new host Martouf as their mate as well. When they agreed to continue their long relationship. Was it really 25 years ago? A little more, Gerim says, though my estimate is close.

So many memories...and soon they will be all that is left of our friends. I do not believe we will be able to rescue them. I wonder again how Jolinar managed to get away from Netu. I think everyone has thought about it at some time. _Netu_!

Gerim offers to come forward. To take control and allow me time to think and remember. I consider it for a short while, but then I 'hug' him and tell him it is not necessary. I cannot do that to him. He may not want to admit it, but he is somewhat shy when we are among people he does not know well, and he is extremely uncomfortable around Jaffa. Not that I am blaming him. Not after what they did to him and his former host. I know it was some of Apophis's Jaffa, and likely under the control of Teal'c. I am thankful Teal'c did not actively participate in the torture. It would have been too much to handle. No, I do not blame my poor Gerim for wanting to stay hidden.

From what Martouf and Selmak has told us, it is just as well. The Tau'ri apparently does not react well to symbiotes, so that is one reason more for me to stay in control, whenever we are around any of them.

Teal'c is calling for me and I go to talk to him. I wonder what he want?

"If Sokar has not entered orbit around Netu when we arrive, a rescue could still be attempted."

I am about to tell him there will likely not be time. That it cannot be done. That it is futile to hope and that it will only lead to more sorrow.

Then Gerim points out that Jolinar escaped. That there are always possibilities. That we should at least _try_ to rescue our friends. Suddenly, irrationally, I feel hope return.

"Yes. But if he is already in orbit, we must act swiftly and launch the weapon. I don't like this any more than you do. But essentially, this is war. If Sokar ascends to ultimate power, the consequences will be far greater than loosing a few good people."

"I understand."

I feel much relieved that he does. I still feel the need to explain myself, though.

"Timing will be critical. Once the weapon has been launched, it will be approximately twelve minutes before the reaction in the moon's core reaches critical mass. If Sokar has enough advance warning, he will have time to escape the range of the explosion."

Teal'c nods and returns to piloting the ship. I walk back to the cargo compartment and sit down on one of the makeshift beds. This mission is starting to give me an ominous feeling. Gerim sends me warmth and love, but I sense he feels like I do. Worried, I lie down and try to sleep. Almost 18 hours remain before we arrive.

Gerim releases some calming and relaxing chemicals into our bloodstream and I feel myself dose off.

-  
When I wake up I have no idea how long time has passed. I feel rested, so it must be many hours. I reach out mentally and search for Gerim. I realise he is still asleep. I am glad he managed to find rest as well and decide not to wake him just yet.

I get up, taking care to move gently and not make any sudden, hard movements. Gerim is even more troubled by this mission that I am. He has a gentle heart, and this is very painful for him. Suddenly, I wish he did not have to be part of this mission. That I could keep the events from him. However, as a host I cannot block him out - nor would he want me to carry this alone. I know this. Still, I wish there were some way I could protect him from this.

Perhaps Teal'c needs to kel'no'reem? He must not have been able to do so for many days. He flew the Teltac to Netu, back to Vorash, and now partway to Netu again. It must have been close to three days, I realise!

Suddenly feeling very ashamed I did not think of this before, I hurry to the Jaffa.

I see him sit as straight as when we left him to go to sleep, hours ago.

"Teal'c..."

He turns, looking at me. His expression is unreadable. I imagine he looks weary, but I am not certain. He bows his head, acknowledging my presence.

"Aldwin."

"It...occurred to me you must not have had the opportunity for kel'no'reem for...several days, at least. Perhaps I could pilot this vessel while you remedy this?"

"It is unnecessary. I am well."

"Teal'c...even you must be weary. Is it then not logical to rest when there is time? I admit to being unsure of the exact amount of time remaining before we reach Netu, but despite my previous fatigue I do not believe I slept an entire day."

I see a hint of amusement.

"You did not. More than 7 hours still remain before we arrive. I will retire for my kel'no'reem. I shall return well before we reach our destination."

I nod, giving him a friendly smile as he leaves. We slept for more than 10 hours? True, before this mission we had been working hard for several days, with little opportunity for sleep, but even so...

I feel Gerim begin to rouse as I sit down at the control panel. He sleepily grumbles something.

*Good morning...* I tell him. *Slept well?*

*Good morning....well, yes...though I dreamt we had been captured by Apophis's Jaffa. Being here with Teal'c triggers some memories I had thought burrowed deeply.*

So that was the unease I sensed from him before, while I was talking to Teal'c. I 'hug' my symbiote.

*I know. He was Apophis's First Prime, _then_. At least he was not directly in charge of the group of Jaffa that tortured and killed your former host.*

*True...my poor Tavin...*

I sense the pain my symbiote feels.

*He has changed his ways. Back then he had little choice but to obey. We should not feel animosity towards him now. What he has accomplished is impressive.*

Gerim mentally took a deep breath. *You are correct, of course. My mind agrees - now my heart only needs convincing as well.*

We sit in silence for a long time, looking out at hyperspace as we whoosh through it. Occasionally, I glance at the instruments in front of me. There are no other ships nearby. No threats. The engines run smoothly now, even at this power level. I spend a moment contemplating this unexpected luck.

Suddenly, Gerim breaks the silence.

*I shall miss them if we fail to rescue them. I wish there were another way.*

*Perhaps...* I begin, unsure how to console my soul mate. I find I am unable to find the right words. I admit my defeat. *I wish the same. Let us hope there is yet time when we arrive.* I merely say.

Gerim, being more accustomed to piloting Teltacs, take control. He fiddles with the controls for a little while, and actually manages to coax another 1% extra power out of the engines. I am impressed. The engines shudder momentarily, then resume their smooth operation.

We return to our own thoughts. Some time later, Teal'c emerges from the back compartment. Now I am certain. He looks more refreshed.

"I am rested and ready to pilot this vessel."

It sounds almost like a demand, and Gerim nearly jumps from the seat. Obeying Teal'c as if he were still First Prime, even before either of us realise what we have done.

"The controls are yours, sir." Gerim says, immediately cursing himself for his reaction. He gives me control.

I send warm feelings of love towards him, as we begin to walk towards the back compartment. Teal'c is sending us odd looks, but he says nothing. I imagine he is thinking it is a good thing Gerim is not undercover, pretending to be a Goa'uld. I tend to agree. Treating a Jaffa as your superior is not exactly the best way to convince someone you are a System Lord, even a minor one.

-  
Some hours later we are finally approaching Netu. I go and stand beside Teal'c, looking at the read-outs. I feel my heart sink as I notice Sokar's mother ship poised between the planet and Netu. We are out of time and our friends and the Tau'ri are out of luck.

"We must hold our position in the shadow of the moon so we are not detected." I tell Teal'c. It is probably unnecessary. He already knows this.

I observe the scenery as Teal'c navigates the Teltac towards the hiding place. Then I go to prepare the bomb.

After I have worked on it for a few minutes, Teal'c calls out.

"Someone has transported up from the surface of Netu to Sokar's ship."

Thinking about who it might be, I finish the preparation. The weapon is now ready to be launched. Sokar's ship will only need to move a little closer, then it will be in an optimum position. We will not be able to look for our friends or the members of SG-1. We must hurry, in order to carry out the plan and kill Sokar. Too much is at stake to risk delaying this - even for our friends.

*As you told Teal'c, this is a war.*

It is obvious Gerim is trying to console himself as much as me, but his words are true regardless.

Suddenly, the communications device springs to life. I hear a voice, which I recognize as belonging to the woman who briefly hosted Jolinar.

"Teal'c, it's Carter. Come back if you can hear me."

Teal'c turns partway towards me.

"Wait!" He turns back. "Major Carter, it is I."

"Oh, thank God."

Almost as if in a trance I look at the button needed to activate the weapon. I _must not_ let this stop me. There is no time to rescue them. We _cannot_ risk the safety of countless millions for a chance to _perhaps_ save 3 humans and 2 Tok'ra. We _cannot_...the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few...I keep repeating this to myself.

Gerim 'hugs' me, wordlessly giving me his support. There is nothing to say. I sense his deep sorrow.

"Stop!" Teal'c yells at me.

I thought he had understood? Gerim suggests he has allowed his love for his friends to surpass his reason, and I decide I need to get Teal'c to listen. Gerim thinks it is a folly, but I suddenly _need_ to get Teal'c to understand. I take my zat'nik'tel and aim it at him.

He looks at me, threateningly, and I do not know what to say. I strongly feel the need to explain my actions, but still I cannot find the words. I give up and merely push the launch button. The weapon ejects from the ship and I know it will soon burrow into the moon. I have doomed my friends and the three Tau'ri, but hopefully Sokar will be killed and millions of lives will have been saved.

They must have felt the impact down there, for shortly after I hear Major Carter's voice again.

"Teal'c, what's going on?"

"You have twelve minutes until Netu is destroyed."

"What? Why?"

"I am here with the Tok'ra Aldwin. He has launched a weapon into the moon's core, which will explode, destroying Sokar's ship, which is in its orbit."

Teal'c turns off the communications. For several minutes neither of us are talking. Does he not understand the danger we are in?

"We have less than nine minutes. If we stay here much longer, we risk being caught in the explosion ourselves."

"I will take that risk." He merely says.

Gerim suggests Teal'c may be hoping his friends will be able to escape and find a way to ring aboard. To me it sounds unlikely in the extreme - and surely not worth risking our lives for. Our friends are dead. We have killed them. We should mourn them.

However, Gerim is not ready to do that yet. He gently reminds me the weapon is already deployed - Sokar's ship will be destroyed or not, regardless of the fate of our friends and ourselves. He is willing to stay until the last moment to give Martouf and the others time to make their escape.

I must admit I think he is wrong, though I wish I did not. I decide to try to convince Teal'c to move the ship regardless. At least one out of the three of us should be the voice of reason.

"Even if Martouf and your friends somehow make it to the transporter rings on Netu, Sokar's ship is in the direct path of the matter stream. There is no way we can intercept them."

Why does no one listen to me? Even my symbiote disagrees with my decision, but he does not want the confrontation. I sigh.

Suddenly Teal'c steps up to me and take the zat'nik'tel from me and hit me, before I have time to react.

I try to fight him, only half-heartedly, but I am no match for him.

"Teal'c, unhand me! Teal'c! Teal'c, this is suicide!"

He ignores my outcries and simply push me into the cargo area and close the door.

I try to push at the door for a moment, without any effect, of course.

"Teal'c!"

He continues to ignore me. He probably went back to the control panel. The energy signature from his symbiote is further away now.

Gerim, who is otherwise usually never fond of Jaffa, appears pleased.

*You are _happy_ he disobeyed us. _Threw_ us in here, and is now keeping the ship in orbit until Netu explodes and takes us with it?*

*I do not require his obedience, nor should I expect it...but you are correct. I am pleased we will stay here. I still hold hope - however unlikely, as you will surely tell me - that our friends will find a way to flee and even access the ring transporter. That they will somehow get away. I realise it will probably not happen, but the Tok'ra cause is saved, at any rate. Sokar's ship will be caught in the explosion.*

*You risk your life...* I point out to him, though I secretly admits I would not mind risking my own, as long as Sokar is killed. If only it gives Selmak and Martouf a chance to live.

I sit down against the door and wait. There is little else to do.

A few minutes later, I faintly hear a crackling noise. I put my ear close to the door and hear a voice through the communications system.

"We're on our way!"

I am not certain I recognize the voice, but I know it must be one of Teal'c's human friends. I feel a spark of hope. Have they escaped? I hear Teal'c answer.

"Timing will be critical, Daniel Jackson. You must tell me precisely when you are ready.

Gerim realises there is something Teal'c needs to know and tell me to get up and stand as close as possible to the door.

"Teal'c, listen to me carefully! In order to intercept the matter stream you must fly the cargo ship between Sokar's ship and the planet. If we do not come to a complete stop, we could miss part of the matter stream. Your friends would die. And that's only if Sokar doesn't blow us out of the sky." I add.

Teal'c does not acknowledge if he has heard me. I can only hope he has. I believe he has. I feel the ship accelerating as he moves it.

Again, I hear a voice through communications. It is the same one as before.

"Almost there, Teal'c."

I try not to fidget, but both Gerim and I are very nervous. If I were back home, before I joined the Tok'ra, I would have prayed to Apophis to deliver our friends safely. Now the idea appears ridiculous, knowing he is no more a god than..._Gerim_. Still, I miss the comfort I felt back then.

"We're ready, Teal'c!"

I hear the report through the door. I feel my heart beat faster. Gerim releases calming chemicals into our bloodstream. As much for his own benefit as mine, I suspect.

Suddenly, I feel us stop and the ring transporter activates. Surprised, but grateful, I watch as it deposits Martouf, Selmak, and the three Tau'ri. They are almost carrying Selmak, who does not look good. That is a concern for later. Now we need to get as far away from here as possible.

"They're here! Go! Go! Go!" I yell at Teal'c through the still closed door.

There is the familiar sensation as the ship accelerates quickly and then makes the transition into hyperspace. I let out a breath I had not even realised I was holding. Gerim is cheering loudly in my head.

The door opens and Teal'c is standing there, smiling.

"We have escaped."

"Iced tea. Air conditioning. Water." I hear Colonel O'Neill say.

I look at him and then at the others. They all look tired, exhausted even...dirty...pained. I am sorry for what they must have endured, but so very happy that we could save them. I still only half believes it is really true. That they are really here.

Teal'c hand Colonel O'Neill a water bag, still smiling.

"Thanks."

I feel grateful I was wrong and Teal'c right. My friends are saved!

*You should tell him.*

Gerim is correct, of course. Teal'c hands me back my zat'nik'tel. I take it and look up at him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I am as surprised as you that we survived." He admits.

I smile at him, bowing my head in acknowledgment.

Turning, I see Martouf give Major Carter some water. They all begin to relax. After drinking some fluid they look more comfortable. It must have been terribly hot down there.

I stay for a while, just enjoying their company. Enjoying the fact that they are alive. I am unsure what to say to them, other than that I am happy they survived. I am not part of what they have endured together and feel like an outsider. Even to my Tok'ra friends, Martouf and Selmak.

Both Gerim and I have changed our opinion of Teal'c after this mission. Before we respected and admired him for what he had done. For going against his 'god'. Now we have seen another side of him as well. We have seen him as a man who is very loyal to his friends and will risk anything for them. I still think it was a dangerous gamble, but I am very happy with the results. Teal'c does not seem to harbour any ill feelings towards us. I think we might even become good friends. It would be strange to have a Jaffa friend. Strange, but also nice. It has helped me feel less uncomfortable around Jaffa. Well, around Teal'c, at least. Perhaps it will also help Gerim. I think it already has and he agrees. It turned out to be a good mission after all. In more ways than one. 


	9. Saint Patrick's Day

**A/N**: This story was supposed to have been posted Wednesday, but I have been having computer problems - still have, to some degree - so I could not post it until today. Sorry about that. Also, since my computer is still behaving oddly, it may be more than a week between the next postings as well. I expect there to be another four chapters after this. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far!

**Spoilers/notes**: No specific season, but probably late seventh season. AU only in as much that Martouf/Lantash is alive and well and the alliance with the Tok'ra is stronger. Since the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are getting along well, I assume O'Neill also does not harbour as much animosity towards them.  
**Rating**: PG/PG-13  
**Characters**: SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, Malek, Korra  
**Notes**: The first Saint Patrick's Day Parade in the Americas was organised by the Irish Society of Boston on 17 March 1737. The first celebration of Saint Patrick's Day in New York City was held at the Crown and Thistle Tavern in 1766. The parades were held as political and social statements because the Irish immigrants were being treated unfairly and New York's first Saint Patrick's Day Parade was held on 17 March 1762 by Irish soldiers in the British Army. In 1780, General George Washington, who commanded soldiers of Irish descent in the Continental Army, allowed his troops a holiday on 17 March "as an act of solidarity with the Irish in their fight for independence."  
In my story, I assume Daniel has explained this to Teal'c as part of his (probably long) explanation about Saint Patrick's Day. Teal'c then misunderstood this a little, and assumes it is (still) a day of protest against the unjust treatment of Tau'ri servants.

-  
SG-1 was standing in the gate room, waiting.

"Sure you don't wanna come? It's only once a year, you know..." O'Neill tried one more time to convince his friends and team mates.

"Sorry, sir. Painting my face green and drinking my brains out isn't my idea of fun. Besides, we really need to figure this...device out - all things point to it having a very _powerful_ energy source. If we could _just_..." Sam said, getting the faraway look she always got when she had a new tech toy to play with.

"I didn't say you should paint your _face_ green! I said we should _wear_ green! It's just for the parade, you know! We should be..._festive_." O'Neill sounded indignant. "And you don't _need_ to get drunk..."

"Jack...it's not that we don't wanna come, but...as Sam says, we really need to look at this. The Tok'ra promised to send someone to help too. I mean, it could be a weapon for all we know."

"Yeah, yeah...it could help us in the fight against Anubis and any other of the multitude of bad guys out there. I know. Just like all the other gadgets we've found that ended up biting us on the ass instead. This is _Saint Patrick's_ Day, for cryin' out loud! You're supposed to have _fun!_."

"I shall accompany you in the celebration of your Iraqi ancestry, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"_Irish_, Teal'c. Not _Iraqi_." He sighed. "But, thanks. I'm glad _one_ of you doesn't mind partying a little!" He glared at Sam and Daniel, who tried to look innocent.

Finally, the Stargate started dialing and the 'Off-world activation' alarm was given. They all looked to the Stargate, waiting to hear if it was the Tok'ra.

"So...ya think it's gonna be Anise?" Jack wondered.

"I hope so." Daniel said. "We told them we'd prefer her or someone with the same qualifications."

"Actually, it doesn't _have_ to be her. Just someone who can read ancient Goa'uld and has a fair amount of scientific knowledge. There are several other Tok'ra that would do just as well." Sam pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that." Daniel looked a bit ashamed.

"Of _course_ you did! You _wanted_ Anise to come for a visit! Admit it!" O'Neill grinned.

"It is pointless to speculate. We shall soon know who they sent." Teal'c observed.

The Stargate kawoosh'ed and moments later the speakers announced it was a Tok'ra IDC and the iris opened.

Malek walked out of the event horizon, followed by Martouf and Korra.

Sam smiled, and walked forward to greet them. Daniel followed, a little subdued. He admitted to himself O'Neill was right - he _had_ wanted Anise to come.

When everyone had finished their greetings, Malek spoke, as the one in charge of the visiting Tok'ra.

"We apologize for not bringing Anise and Freya. I know you asked for them, but they are unfortunately currently unavailable. Since you did not specify which particular skills was needed, it was decided Martouf, Korra, and myself should go. Together, we more than cover Anise and Freya's areas of expertise, even if we may not be as proficient as they are, in all areas."

"It's quite all right. We just need someone who can translate ancient Goa'uld and who knows enough science to interpret the text correctly." Sam explained, a little embarrassed.

"In that case, Martouf and Lantash will probably be best suited for this task. Martouf is well versed in many areas of science. Lantash - like all of us - understand ancient Goa'uld, unless it is some really obscure dialect, in which case none of us can really help. If that is what you need, you will have to wait - either for Anise or perhaps for one of the older Tok'ra."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Between Teal'c and myself we managed to translate maybe 25%, so I doubt it's really obscure." Daniel said.

"Good." Malek nodded at Martouf. "Then Korra and I will take our leave of you, unless there is anything else we might assist you with."

Suddenly O'Neill grinned. "Actually...there _is_ something..."

Malek sighed almost inaudibly. So much for his hope of getting back home while there were still some of his day off left. "Yes?"

"Teal'c and I am going to celebrate a...um...Tau'ri day of...of...ah..." O'Neill searched for a good word. "..._remembrance_..." He grinned again at his own cleverness. "Why don't you take this chance to learn a little more about your allies? We'd be _happy_ to have you join us!"

"Jack..." Daniel began. Sam suddenly smiled, realising O'Neill's plan. She quickly stomped on Daniel's foot. He glared at her, but shut up.

"Eh..." Malek looked as if he was trying to come up with an excuse, but evidently failed. "We shall be honoured to participate in this important celebration."

Korra smiled, obviously pleased with the suggestion. No wonder there - he had kitchen duty to get home to in the tunnels.

"Of course. What will we be required to do?"

Sam winked at Daniel, and he smiled back at her. Martouf looked at them in confusion. Sam took his arm and began pulling him with her.

"Come. I'll explain. Trust me. You're not going to miss anything!"

"I was not concerned about that. To be honest, I would much rather spend time working together with you, than celebrating with the Colonel..." Martouf said as he happily followed her.

For a moment, Daniel considered staying. It would be entertaining to hear O'Neill explain Saint Patrick's Day to Malek and Korra. On the other hand, he did _not_ want to risk being pulled into anything. Or have to explain any more Tau'ri customs. With that thought, he suddenly hurried on after Sam and Martouf.

"Have fun!" He waved at the others just before slipping out of the room.

When Sam, Martouf, and Daniel had left, Malek and Korra turned expectantly to O'Neill and Teal'c.

"What kind of celebration is this?" Korra wondered.

"It is not a celebration of some kind of deity, is it?" Malek added, suspiciously. "Please remember that most of your deities are actually Goa'uld, and we do not wish to inadvertently offer worship to one of those."

"Don't worry. I'm sure old Paddy's not a Goa'uld." O'Neill said, now looking a bit unsure how he should explain this. He suddenly wished Daniel had not already left. He was always so much better at this. Ah, well.

"It is in fact a celebration of the man who created the homeland of O'Neill's ancestors." Teal'c explained.

"Well, I'm not sure if _created_ is the right word. Saint Patrick is the patron saint of Ireland." O'Neill explained, then suddenly realised his audience had no idea what a saint was - or what Ireland was, for that matter.

"Daniel Jackson told me the celebrations in this country started as a protest against the unjust treatment of workers who had moved here from _Ireland_. It is, in fact, a rebellion against the oppressors." Teal'c said. "I am proud to be able to support this worthy cause."

"Yeah...well. Something...like that...um...at any rate...ya, know, in Chicago - where I'm from - they always dye the river green. _Totally_ cool. You'd like it. And we have _big_ parades. The one's they have here in Colorado Springs are OK, too, though. I'm sure you'll love'em." He smiled, relaxing a little. He was happy to have gotten through the explaining part successfully. Somewhat.

Malek and Korra looked at each other, clearly somewhat unsure. Then Malek nodded.

"We shall accompany you."

"Great!" O'Neill clapped his hands together. "Follow me!"

With a suddenly ominous feeling, Malek followed Korra, O'Neill, and Teal'c out of the gate room. Malek's host, Johan felt certain they would regret this and began complaining loudly to his symbiote. They were doing _this_? On what was supposed to be their day off? Malek sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day. He could just feel it.

-  
"Are you _absolutely_ certain this is the traditional clothing for an event such as this?" Korra wondered. He was looking at himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing a pair of very green pants and a matching jacket. Under it, he wore a white shirt. This was not _too_ bad, but he also wore a stupid looking green top hat, with a band. It looked absolutely ridiculous!

"Yes, you look great." O'Neill smirked. This was going way better than he had hoped! He no longer minded so much that Sam and Daniel did not want to participate. They would _never_ have agreed to put these clothes on. They had _no_ sense of humor!

Malek, too, was putting on similar clothing. He looked in the mirror and came to the same conclusion Korra had. This outfit was absolutely ridiculous. Apparently the Goa'uld were not the only one's with a flair for tasteless clothing. Unhappy he turned to their hosts, to see if they wore the same. O'Neill did. Teal'c had put on the green clothing, but absolutely refused the hat.

"Come on, T. I picked these outfits myself. I know the hat's a little..._unusual_, but I thought it'd...add a little extra...ya, know?" O'Neill said, carefully hiding the fact it was all part of a bet he had made last year with Reynolds from SG-3. The rest of SG-1 had found excuses not to participate then, and O'Neill had partied with SG-3 instead. Reynolds had kept teasing him about his team mates and eventually they had made a bet. O'Neill had pointed to a group dressed up in clothing such as what he and the others were currently wearing. Then he had said that not only would his team accompany him the next year - they would wear clothing like that and be in the parade. True, they _had_ been quite drunk by the time they made the bet, but still...he was _so_ not going to loose to Reynolds! And now he had succeeded. Sort of. Even if two of his team mates had stand-ins. With a little beer and at some distance Reynolds might not notice. Second thought...there was no way anyone could mistake Korra and Malek for Carter and Daniel. Oh, well. At least they were all wearing the right clothing. That was, if he could just get Teal'c to put on the damn hat.

"It is _offensive_."

"The _rest_ of us are wearing it. Are you sayin' we got bad taste?" O'Neill dared him.

Teal'c looked unsure what to answer to that. Fortunately, Korra saved him.

"I agree. It is of...ah..._questionable_ taste. However, it could also just be that none us really understand Tau'ri clothing fashion. In any case. Do as we do - pretend you are undercover. I have worn much worse on missions."

"Besides, you need something to hide that flashy tattoo of yours." O'Neill pointed out.

Teal'c sighed audibly. With a long-suffering expression he picked up the hat and put it on.

"As Daniel sometimes says - this will cost you."

"That's my man! I promise, you get to pick the movie for the next _three_ team nights!"

Somewhat mollified, Teal'c followed the others out into the parking lot, were Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 were waiting on a decorated truck. It was a standard, open military truck. It was already green, so they did not have to paint it. That was probably a good thing, General Hammond might not have appreciated it. It was draped with coloured flags and banners. SG-3 began cheering when they saw O'Neill and his group.

"O'Neill!" Reynolds waved happily at them. "Didn't think ya would make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He signaled Teal'c and the two Tok'ra to jump on the truck, which they did. He looked at them, a bit envious at the effortlessness they did it with. He sighed, then pulled himself up on the truck bed. Damn knees!

Reynolds grinned at him.

"I see you're...ah..._properly dressed_. However, haven't you gotten a couple of new team mates? I seem to remember one of them having glasses - and another being a girl?"

"Carter and Daniel got a special task they need to finish. These are my two good friends Malek and Korra who _absolutely_ wanted to join us. Since I was two men short, I agreed to make them temporary members of SG-1."

"That is not..." Korra began, but shut up when O'Neill gave him a small kick to his leg.

"They're more than welcome!" Reynolds grabbed Malek's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Hello - and welcome to the gang."

"Hello..." Malek had no idea what the man's name - or rank - was. "I am Malek."

Reynolds and the others jumped as they heard the flanged voice of the symbiote.

"Wow - nice Goa'uld imitation, there!" One of the other men finally said, smiling a little.

"What do you mean!" Malek sounded offended. "I am _not_ a Goa'uld!"

"Um...yeah. Malek and Korra are Tok'ra..." O'Neill sounded a bit embarrassed.

It was quiet for a while, then Reynolds smiled.

"Well, hi, Malek! The Tok'ra are our allies, so of course you're welcome. It's just...I didn't expect...well, never mind. I'm Simon Reynolds, but please call me Sim. This isn't exactly a formal situation." He grinned, a little nervously.

Malek nodded. "Hello..._Sim_." He was quiet for a moment, as if having an internal discussion. Then he bowed his head and gave control to his host.

"Hello. My name is Johan. It may be better if I have control while we are outside of the base."

"I agree. That's probably a good idea. Can't have someone getting suspicious." Reynolds commented.

"I am Marid...Korra's host. Though usually we both use the name Korra."

"Why would you do that?" O'Neill looked strangely at him. "So you're the one we've been talking to the whole time? And not even knowing your _name_!"

"Mostly. I am usually in control, though since I generally speak for both of us, we have agreed to use the name Korra. It is a personal choice." He explained, when the others did not seem to understand. "There are a few other Tok'ra who do it this way, though most do not."

O'Neill shook his head. "Whatever suits you. I'll stick to calling you Korra."

They all found a seat and the truck started. The parade started at noon. They suddenly realised they would have to hurry to get there in time.

-  
Later.  
The parade had lasted for about an hour and a half, Malek estimated. During this time they had _slowly_ driven along some of the roads in Colorado Springs. There were several decorated vehicles, as well as walking groups of people both ahead and behind them. Malek had no idea what the appeal of this was. He found it all to be extremely boring, and also a little embarrassing, to be on display like this. People along the roads were yelling and cheering at them all and generally seemed to be very happy. He looked at Teal'c. He seemed to be suffering as well, but Korra appeared to enjoy it all. He had always been easily entertained, Malek mused, even before he took his first host.

When Korra smiled widely - yet again - Malek decided to ask him why. It did not make sense, but it..._irritated_ him that the other Tok'ra enjoyed this. He nudged his host, who also was bored, but who did not feel like bothering Korra. Johan sighed, but humoured his symbiote.

"Malek wants to know what you find to be so amusing? You grin happily much of the time."

"Do you see the large, decorated platform? The one back there, with all the greenery...about 50 feet behind our truck?"

"Yes?"

Just as he was looking, a wind blew some of the fake greenery and other decorations away and they suddenly had a perfect view of the people on that float. Several scantily clad - and very shapely - young women. They were all dressed in pale green tops which left their shoulders bare and plunged deeply in the front. They wore darker green, flowing skirts. The material of these seemed translucent, almost transparent, but as there were several leaf-shaped layers of it, the skirts were not quite as revealing as they would otherwise have been. They ended - in a single, transparent layer - just below their knees.

Korra smiled appreciatively. "You see?"

"Oh, yes. _Very_ nice! But they must be cold! It's sunny, but not _that_ warm." Malek added. He was somewhat sensitive to the cold. He again looked at the women, admiring them shamelessly until they noticed. They giggled and waved at him. He waved back, a little embarrassed at having been discovered.

O'Neill had heard them talking and followed their gazes. He caught a glimpse just as the women tried rearranging the decorations. He smiled.

"Well...from how they seemed to be dancing around, I don't think they'll freeze. Besides, it's about 65-70 degrees. Not that cold, really. Though I must admit they're not wearing much." His smile widened. "Thankfully!"

The wind took the decorations again and Malek smiled as he and Johan got another look at the women. His day had just improved immensely.

They had reached the end of the parade, apparently, and after finding a place to park the truck, SG-3 and O'Neill convinced Malek, Teal'c, and Korra they all needed to try some Tau'ri cuisine - and have something to drink. They must be thirsty by now!

Korra and Teal'c agreed quickly. Malek and Johan argued for a short while over whether to insist on _walking_ back to Stargate Command or to join the others. Johan won the argument with his insistence on them needing to learn more about their allies. Malek could not argue with that. They quite obviously did not understand them well yet.

Johan even managed to convince Malek it was now the symbiote's turn to be in control - and if he just did not use the voice distortion no one would be the wiser. Sighing, Malek agreed and took control, allowing Johan to relax. His host had been worrying constantly about saying something that would sound strange to the local population - should any of them be listening. Malek doubted he would do any better at pretending to be a Tau'ri, but he admitted it was only fair they should share this.

Malek followed the others to a food stand, selling something called 'hot dogs'. He remembered seeing them in the mess hall on the base. Daniel had explained to him they did not actually contain dogs meat - it was just a strange name they had been given. Johan had been a little disappointed at this. He had never had dog meat and thought it might be good - who knows? Malek had been grossed out at the thought. He loved all cute and furry animals.

O'Neill insisted they all buy some, as well as a couple of bags of 'snacks'. Malek remembered the hot dogs were at least better than some of the other food they had tried on this planet, so - being quite hungry - he bought two.

"What do ya want on it?" The hot dog vendor asked.

Malek looked desperately at the various toppings and condiments.

"Um..." He looked at what the others had chosen. "I would like some of that...and that...oh, and some of that as well." He pointed at several of the jars and bottles.

The hot dog man quickly added the condiments to Malek's food and handed it to him. Malek accepted it gratefully, relieved he had handled this difficult Tau'ri task well and not been discovered as an alien. He felt a surge of pride for a moment.

It did not last long. Following the example of the others, Malek had also bought something to drink. He had just picked at random and was given a large paper cup filled with a dark, fizzling drink. There was a straw in it, which Malek knew the Tau'ri often used when drinking. He took a big slurp through it, and almost coughed it all up when some of it somehow ended up in his nose. It tickled in a very offensive way and he snorted.

Looking up, he saw the others try not to laugh. They did not succeed. He scowled.

"Relax, Johan. We've all had that happen once or twice." Reynolds said, smiling. He slapped him on the back. "Come. We're going to sit over here and eat our food."

Johan laughed evilly in Malek's head, happy he had not been the one to make them look stupid. Malek threatened to give him control and make him _stay_ in control the rest of this visit. That made Johan shut up. He found it much more entertaining - not to mention safer - to follow the events while his symbiote had control.

"I'm Malek, not Johan." Malek grumbled. "The coward is hiding."

"A little domestic dispute, hm?" O'Neill had heard what he said and smiled happily. The idea amused him.

Malek merely sighed and sat down beside the others, focusing on his food. Johan could be so trying.

"Why do people keep pinching each other?" Korra suddenly wondered, having observed this strange event happen several times.

"Don't know if you've noticed - those who are pinched aren't wearing anything green." Reynolds helpfully pointed out.

Korra studied the people for a little while. "You are correct. What significance does this have?"

"Eh...I'm not sure, actually...guys?" He looked to the rest of his team.

"Uh...I _think_ my mom told me it was because the leprechauns can't see you if you're wearing green." A dark-haired man named Jacobs, explained.

"The _leprechauns_?" Korra asked, disbelievingly. Teal'c also seemed to listen interestedly.

"Yeah...they'll pinch anyone they can see...so...if you're not wearing green...your friends will pinch you...as a warning, I think..."

"I see..." Teal'c said. Though it was obvious he did not.

"Well, _I_ don't..." Korra shook his head.

"OK. It's just a stupid tradition, OK?" O'Neill said. "And it's fun to pinch your friends, so...that's all there is to it."

"A tradition meant to enhance social bonding, hidden as superstition. Interesting." Korra said, still not quite getting it.

"There are many things we still need to learn about the Tau'ri." Malek added, deciding not to say he thought it sounded ridiculous.

When they had finished eating, O'Neill convinced them they needed beer to properly wash down the hot dogs. Besides, there was also the 'snacks' they had bought.

Reynolds and his team agreed, as did Korra when he spotted the women from before on their way into the bar O'Neill had indicated they should visit. Malek and Teal'c followed, not really complaining.

The bar was almost full of people, but they managed to get to the counter and order beers for all of them - except Teal'c, who did not drink alcohol. He insisted on drinking juice, which O'Neill kept teasing him for.

They found a place to sit down, and opened the bags of snacks that they had bought previously. Malek suspiciously studied the strange, crispy pieces. Trying one, he soon found he liked them. So much, in fact, that he began wolfing them down, guaranteeing his host he would raise their metabolism so they did not get fat.

-  
Much later. Early evening.

Teal'c sat on a bench beside the large fountain and observed the Tau'ri and Tok'ra. They had consumed much alcohol, not just beers, but also stronger stuff. Malek had lost his hat and instead had a generous amount of green glitter strewn all over his hair, as had O'Neill and Reynolds - all courtesy of the kind young women who Korra had managed to convince should party with them. Korra had acquired a green shamrock on his right cheek - drawn with green lipstick by one of the women. He seemed to appreciate it.

They were all very drunk, even the Tok'ra, and they were currently playing in the fountain, throwing water at each other and laughing and giggling. A very small part of Teal'c felt envious, but by far the largest part of him was amused by their behaviour - though he _did_ admit to feeling a little superior.

It had been an entertaining day, he mused. They had almost gotten thrown out of the first bar when Malek had walked up to an attractive woman - who was _not_ wearing anything green - and had pinched her affectionately on the butt. Teal'c still felt amusement at the expression Malek had gotten when the woman had started yelling at him. Malek had started to apologize, not understanding why what he had done was wrong. Had they not said to him it was _correct_ to pinch people not wearing green clothing? To warn them against these..._leprechauns_? Malek was confused.

Fortunately, O'Neill and Reynolds had saved him, explaining he was a friend, visiting from Europe...France, actually. They then went on to claim that it was good luck there to be pinched on the butt, and that Malek had tried to do her a favour. The woman was somewhat intoxicated and had believed the outrageous story. As had her two friends, who now insisted that Malek pinch them as well. He had happily done so.

Rolling their eyes, O'Neill and Reynolds had then pulled Malek with them, insisting he stay away from people they did not know. Still a bit confused, he had promised to do so.

Teal'c pulled his thoughts back to the present and resumed his observation of the people frolicking in the fountain. Malek had really become very drunk, and was now speaking with the symbiote voice. The women were strangely enough impressed and thought it was some trick he had learned to do. Not wanting to appear less interesting, Korra began using the distortion as well.

Then Malek decided to flash his eyes. Twice.

"Wow! How did you _do_ that!" One of the women exclaimed. Then she giggled. "That's _so_ cool!"

"I am pleased you approve..." Malek smiled and seized the opportunity. He pulled her close and started kissing her. She did not complain. On the contrary, she actually threw her arms around him and returned the kiss with passion.

O'Neill and a couple of the others cheered them on, then took at long drink from their beers. Korra stumbled over his own feet and fell backwards into the water, suddenly giggling. Teal'c decided now was probably a good time to go back to Stargate Command, before they drew too much unwanted attention. Earlier, he had noticed a number of people frowning and looking outraged at the behaviour. Teal'c was unsure if they disapproved of the public intoxication, the dancing in the fountain, or something else entirely.

However, at that exact moment, a group of MP's showed up. Apparently someone had complained about the drunken party at the fountain and recognized some of them as being from the base at Cheyenne Mountain. The local police had then alerted the base. It was by no means the first incidence they had had with people from there running a bit wild. The commander they talked with had promised to send someone to take care of the problem immediately.

"What is going on here?! Who is in charge?" A tall, broad-shouldered man demanded.

"Hi! Um...that'd be me...I _think_!" O'Neill grinned, a bit foolishly.

Reynolds saluted the MP with his beer bottle. "Or maybe me. We're the same..._hic_...rank, now, aren't we?"

The MP rolled his eyes at them and looked around for someone _not_ drunk. His eyes fell on Teal'c.

"You're part of this group?"

"Yes. I am. Colonel O'Neill is in charge of our team. My name is Teal'c."

"OK..._Teal'c_. Could you tell me what is going on here?"

Teal'c looked at the other man. It seemed quite obvious what was happening. Could he not see that?

"SG-3, O'Neill, Malek, and Korra have consumed too much alcohol and are consequently behaving irrationally. I did warn them it was probably an unwise choice. However, they did not listen." Teal'c explained.

"Are you trying to be funny?" The MP now looked even angrier. He turned to his men. "Take them all."

"Wait...I just need to...hic...finish this..." Korra emptied his bottle and then attempted to stand. He did not succeed and fell backwards again, laughing uncontrollably.

The MP's ignored the various protests and arrested them all - dragging them back to the base. Malek complained - loudly - that they would not let the woman he had been kissing accompany him. They did not even bother answering him, which made him angry. He was a base commander! As they were escorted to a waiting truck, he began an incoherent explanation of why he should be treated with respect.

-  
Back at SGC.  
A group of now much more sober people left Hammond's office. The general had not been impressed with their antics. O'Neill found it to be very unfair he had had to take much of the blame - among other things, for involving two Tok'ra in this. Also, O'Neill had not even bothered making sure those Tok'ra had been given IDs before he took them outside. On a drinking spree, no less! Did he not understand what might have happened? What if someone had realised they were not from Earth?

O'Neill sighed. Sometimes Hammond was just no fun. Thinking about fun...he grinned suddenly. He remembered how this very morning he had been complaining that they never had any fun around here. Well,  
they had certainly made up for that!


	10. Out of the Abyss

TITLE: Out of the Abyss  
CATEGORY: Drama, Angst, short story  
SUMMARY: AU version of 'Abyss'. What would have happened if Kanan was unable to leave Jack O'Neill and instead stayed in him?  
RATING: PG-13 for mentioning of torture.  
CHARACTERS: Jack O'Neill, Kanan  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

-  
He slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light. Tried to think. _Confusion_... He could hear some sort of grinding noise. The last he remembered were...glimpses...of him...no...the _other_. The _snake_, using his body to go pay some other snake...a visit. O'Neill remembered now. His headsnake...now that was not something he had _ever_ dreamed he would say...this snake..._Kanan_, it called itself...what had it done? O'Neill tried to think. He remembered very little of what had happened since they left the Tok'ra tunnels. Yes, that was it...Kanan had used _his_ body to go on some crazy mission. O'Neill felt the anger well up in him.

By now the grinding sound had ceased and O'Neill felt himself being pulled up and out of what he now realised was a sarcophagus. He also sensed The Snake waking up. He decided to ignore him..._it._ Someone was speaking.

"The Tok'ra is ready for questioning, my Lord."

Two Jaffa dragged him through some corridors and into a room, then walked him onto a platform. He felt himself being sucked forward and into a metallic, spider-webbed panel in the wall. Someone walked unto the platform behind him and he felt the panel turn. He now faced the room. He just had time to watch the Jaffa leave before the man before him began to speak.

"Who are you, Tok'ra?"

*Great, a Goa'uld!* O'Neill thought. "You go first."

*I believe you should let me handle this.* It was that hated, internal voice!

*I thought you just did what you wanted. Took control and surpressed me when you felt like it. Just like all the other Goa'uld. Why are you asking me for permission now?*

O'Neill felt anger, then embarassement from Kanan.

*I am _not_ a Goa'uld! I will explain. Later. For now, it is better if you let me speak.*

*You've had your turn.* O'Neill ignored Kanan's complaints and watched as the Goa'uld...Ba'al, he realised Kanan called him...picked up a large knife from a table beside him. Ba'al then sat down on a bench, leaning back with an annoying, arrogant expression.

"You claim you do not know me?"

"Well, take no offense there, Skippy, I'm sure you're a real hot, important Goa'uld, I've just always been kind of out of the loop with the snake thing."

"I'm Ba'al. And you, Tok'ra, are obviously a coward, hiding behind your host."

"That's it? Just Ball? As in Bocce?" O'Neill refused to allow Kanan fore, even as the symbiote fumed at the Goa'uld. That was something O'Neill could understand, though.

"Do you not know the pain you will suffer for this impudence?"

*Are you crazy? He will torture us to death!* Kanan 'yelled'.

"I don't know the meaning of the word. Seriously. Impudence. What does that mean?" O'Neill said, continuing to ignore Kanan. It was getting harder - especially when he was yelling in his head.

Ba'al walked to the front of the platform and held up the knife, aimed at O'Neill. He then let go of it and it flew into O'Neill's left shoulder. As he grunted in pain, Ba'al picked up another knife.

*OK...be my guest, then. Talk to your fellow snake! See if _you_ can do better!*

Kanan immediately took control, not bothering to hide the eye flash.

"I see you have found the courage to face me, Tok'ra...I shall begin again. Who are you?" Ba'al demanded.

"I am Kanan of the Tok'ra."

"Good. We are getting somewhere now." Ba'al raised the knife again. "Why have you come to this outpost?"

"That is of no concern for you."

Ba'al let go of the knife and it flew into O'Neill's left shoulder. Kanan surpressed a yelp of pain, and looked with defiance at the Goa'uld. Belatedly, Kanan blocked off the pain from O'Neill.

*You don't seem to be doing much better...* O'Neill observed.

*I apologize. Our blending is incomplete. I cannot shield you fully this way. The best I can do is block you out completely.* Kanan proceeded to do so, amid O'Neill's protests.

-  
Later. O'Neill found himself waking up in a sarcophagus again. The top opened and two Jaffa pulled him out, then lead him to a prison cell - which immediately changed its position and became a hole in the ground. They left him there.

*Kanan? We need to talk.*

*I agree...I believe I have some things to explain. And I think maybe to apologize for.*

O'Neill mentally rolled his eyes. *Ya _think_?*

Kanan drew a deep breath. *I should not have surpressed you and gone here on a personal rescue mission. It was insane to hope I would succeed.*

*I thought Tok'ra didn't surpress their hosts! So you're just Goa'ulds after all...*

*_No_! We are _not_ the same!* Kanan sounded enraged.

*Sure felt that way!*

*You have no idea what you are talking about! If I were a Goa'uld I would not merely have blocked you out! You would have suffered endlessly! I could cause you such pain that you do not believe!*

*See? You're considering it! You're a Goa'uld!*

*Do you really believe that? Why am I even speaking to you then?*

*You didn't before!* O'Neill considered. He did not know why he was taunting the symbiote. Not really, except he was angry. Did he really think Kanan was a Goa'uld? He _had _surpressed him - that was what Goa'uld did, was it not? But he had not done anything else. No matter how hard O'Neill had fought Kanan, no matter what names he had called him - and he admitted he had called him some pretty bad things - the symbiote had not retaliated.

*What did you expect me to do? I _tried_ talking to you. Repeatedly. All you did was yelling at me and fighting me. Violently. It got to the point where I had to block you out and even surpress you, or your panic would have killed us both. I could barely complete the pseudo-blending as it was. I have not done a full blending. As abhorrent as I seem to be to you, I held off. To make it easier for you when we separate, but also because a full Tok'ra blending requires consent from both parties.*

*Good. I don't want any more of your thoughts mingling with mine than I have to. And I certainly don't want you to look at mine.*

*I still can - but I have not done so unless it was necessary. Some things still bleed through, though. Strong feelings. Opinions. Ideals. I felt your strong opposition to leaving anyone behind. I...took that to mean you would accept me returning to save Shallan.*

*OK. That was maybe a bit of a stretch right there. So now this is _my_ fault?* O'Neill felt himself getting angrier again. Then he noticed the unfamiliar name. *Who is Shallan?*

Kanan carefully hid his thoughts, but not before O'Neill had caught a glimpse of a woman.

*Someone who helped me during my mission as an operative at Ba'al's court. Someone without whom I could not have succeeded. Someone I should have freed.* He sounded apologetic, shameful even, but there was something else there as well...

*That woman. Ba'al's slave. Shallan. You love her.* It was not a question.

Kanan was quiet for a while. *Yes. I would have brought her with me when I left, but she dared not follow. Her fear of her 'Lord' was too great. Ba'al was beginning to suspect me and I could not stay any longer and try to convince her. Ba'al would have found out about Shallan's connection to me, and Ri'jahn and I could not allow that to happen. And we had a responsibility to the Tok'ra. More than to any personal desires.*

That was a feeling O'Neill knew well. Sometimes you had to do what it took to succeed in your mission, no matter the personal costs to yourself or others.

*Why then did you return now?*

*I had given my report. I have no current mission. Indeed, given how hard it is to find new hosts and the fact that you would soon no longer tolerate me, I thought it unlikely I would be alive much longer. I would rather die than stay in an unwilling host. Thus I was no longer of any use to the Tok'ra. The only thing left that I wanted to do was to free my beloved Shallan. It was also the last wish Ri'jahn had, before he died. He was my host, then, and shared my feelings for Shallan.* Kanan was quiet for a long time.

O'Neill had sensed Kanan's deep grief before the symbiote blocked it. He did not know what to say. He was having difficulty continuing to hate him. It angered him. He wanted to go back to not knowing Kanan and just hating him.

Suddenly Kanan spoke again. *I hoped she would be safe. At least as safe as anyone can be as a Goa'uld's slave. Then, shortly after you became my host, I learned that Ba'al still harboured suspicions. He had suddenly found cause to suspect the underling that had dissappeared had stolen information - and that he had not worked alone. Ba'al certainly suspected this underling was a Tok'ra. He had begun to dig for information. I..._panicked_. What if he found out Shallan had helped me? I could not risk her being punished for helping me. She would be tortured endlessly. My poor, sweet Shallan...Ba'al is cruel, even for a Goa'uld, and he also has...shall we say..._unusual_ tastes... Shallan would not be safe if he even suspected her. As I said, I panicked. I was unable to talk to you, or even complete a normal blending. Then I learned from you how important you felt it was to never leave someone behind and I...convinced myself you would understand. You still did not react to my probes when I tried to communicate with you. And so I left the Tok'ra base on my mission, telling you nothing, hoping you would have agreed. I was wrong, and I deeply apologize.*

*Why do you even care about me? I'm just a _host_, to use and throw away when you can get a better one.* O'Neill said, knowing it would hurt. He did not want to feel sorry for the snake. Did...not...want...to.

*Is that what you think? I care for..._love_...all my hosts! Even you! Despite what you think of me! I would do anything for them. For you! If there was anything I could do so you would not have to go through this, I would happily do it. I would leave you if I could, even if it meant I would die. In fact, if the Jaffa had not shot us with a zat'nik'tel, I would have left you. It would not have saved you from being taken to Ba'al and tortured, but you would have very little of my knowledge and he would eventually realise this and stop bringing you back to life for more torture. Not so whilst I am inside you. He will torture us endlessly, until we both go mad. Until we betray Shallan. You would not have _had_ any knowledge of her to betray, were I not here. Now, we may give up information, people dear to us...is that what you want? Do you hate my kind so much that you would rather the Goa'uld capture all the Tok'ra and torture us to death? Kill those that have helped us?* Kanan hissed, angry beyond anything he had been for years. Why did this man not understand? He sensed O'Neill's anger, then shock, realisation. Accept, even perhaps.

Kanan calmed down. Yes, O'Neill was unusually hostile to the Tok'ra, but he at least had reason to hate him, Kanan, if not the other Tok'ra. And they did share a hatred of the Goa'uld. *I am sorry...that was uncalled for.*

O'Neill said nothing for a long time. Then, *I...am sorry too. Yes, I still wish I had not accepted to become your host, even if I'd die, but I realise...well, I'm probably not a very pleasant place to live. And you did save my life.*

*Only to hrow it away again.*

*Yes.* O'Neill sighed mentally. *And I would probably have agreed to it. To go _together_ with you. For Shallan. An innocent who risked her life to fight the Goa'uld. They're the ones we're fighting for. Both our people, I guess. But you _should_ have asked.*

*I promise I will - if we ever get the chance to choose anything again. Which doesn't seem likely.*

*I agree, but I've been in worse situations.*

*Really?*

*No, but we're not dead yet. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let a Goa'uld kill me. _Or_ you.*

*I thought you wanted me dead. You've told me often enough. Me, the _damn snake_.*

O'Neill suddenly grinned. *Yes, but you're _my_ damn snake now.* He sobered. *Is there anything we can do? Can you kill us?*

*Yes, I can kill us, but we would just be revived. I can keep the torture from you, but only to a point. Eventually it will exceed what I can block from you.*

*I understand...* O'Neill was quiet for a while again. *I can't believe I'm asking this, but...would completing the blending help?*

Kanan considered his answer. *Yes and no. It would make us stronger, mentally. We would be able to support each other better. Draw strength from each other. I would be able to protect you better, without having to completely surpress you, as I have to do now. We will cetainly be able to stay sane for longer. However, eventually that will not be enough and we _will_ go mad from the pain. And when I pass out from the torture you will feel it, unless I manage to make you unconscious first. _And_ you would know much of what I know. Feel what I feel. Under normal circumstances it is...not recommended to unblend after blending fully. It is very unpleasant. The former host rarely lives for long after that. The few instances I know of, the former host committed suicide within a week. They were unable to stand the solitude. If we blend during a time as this - when we have to depend so deeply on each other and then go through several cycles of being tortured to death and subsequently revived... Well, we will be blended very closely. As closely as if we had been together for years. We would not be able to unblend. Ever. We would be together for the rest of your life. Is this what you want?*

*No...yes. Hell. We're not going to get out of this one anyway! If it'll help us while we're here, I say go for it! We'll worry about the consequences later!*

Kanan smiled, for the first time since O'Neill had become his host. *I like you. It saddens me we will not have the opportunity to be together for a long time. Truly get to know each other.*

*Yeah, yeah...that's what they all say. Get it over with, before I regret it.*

*Yes, _dear_...*

-  
When O'Neill awoke, the connection to Kanan felt subtly different. He knew him. Intimately. Besides, his head still hurt from all the extra information. He had shared much with Kanan as well. Thought, memories...things that he had never thought he would let anyone know. His deepest, darkest secrets. Strangely, he no longer minded that Kanan knew. Had he been corrupted, somehow? Had Kanan done something to him? Something to change his mind? To be honest, O'Neill did not think so. All that had happened was that he had learned more about the snake...the _symbiote_. He now understood his reasons, even if he did not always agree with them. He no longer hated him. And...he did not truly hate any of the Tok'ra anymore. Getting to know Kanan meant he now understood some of the reasons for why they did as they did. The history that had shaped them, and made them suspicious, arrogant, unwilling to share information. He knew there was a reason. He could even understand it. He might not always agree with them, and he sure as hell would still try to convince them to change. In some situations, at least, but he now also saw that Earth had not always gone about this the right way wither. Oh, yeah. He could absolutely understand why some of the Tok'ra reacted as they did. He sighed. He hoped Kanan was still asleep and had not listened to his thoughts. He might be ready to admit this to himself, but not to Kanan. And certainly not to anyone else.

He probed gently after the symbiote. He was still sleeping. Dreaming of better times. O'Neill decided to let him sleep. It would be nice with some solitude. As he sat up, he sensed someone in the cell with him. Someone else. He quickly turned around.

"Hi, Jack."

O'Neill looked at the man, dressed in casual clothes, no glasses, sitting on one of the built-in benches. Had he gone crazy?

"Daniel…"

"I leave, and look at the mess you get yourself into."

O'Neill looked strangely at him.

"It's good to see you." The man...apparition? that looked like Daniel, said.

"Yeah, you too." O'Neill said, cautiosly. He walked to the bench opposite Daniel and sat down. "It's a shame you're a delusion."

"No, I'm here. I'm…really here."

"Sure you are." O'Neill sensed Kanan waking up.

*What's going on? Who are you talking to?*

*Delusions. Go back to sleep.*

O'Neill took off one of his shoes and threw it at Daniel. It passed right through him and bounced back to O'Neill after hitting the wall.

"Here in the sense that my consciousness is here, if not here in the full physical flesh and blood sense, which is really…neither…here nor there. The point is, you're not imaging this..."

*That was creepy.* Kanan commented. *Why are we hallucinating...seeing your friend Daniel?*

*No idea. Thought it was just me. You see him too?*

*Yes.*

"I just tossed my shoe through you." O'Neill complained.

"Yes you did. That's because I've ascended to another plane of existence."

Daniel went on to explain how he was now pure energy, after Oma Desala had helped him ascend. It took quite a while before O'Neill (and Kanan) accepted he was not a delusion. The fact that Daniel could not help them escape, because he was not allowed to interfere, was not something O'Neill appreciated.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, then." O'Neill told Daniel, feeling annoyed.

"Ba'al is torturing you and I wasn't just gonna sit by. He really wanna know why you're here. Why the Tok'ra - Kanan - took you here."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell him. And Kanan certainly isn't."

"Nobody knows you're here...and even if they did, they'd never be able to pull off a rescue because this place is a fortress. Ba'al is just gonna keep on torturing you to death and reviving you in a sarcophagus until…he finds out what he wants. Or until you're not worth reviving any more. But you'll cease to be the Jack O'Neill we know long before that."

"And you can't help. Well, Kanan and I'll just have to manage on our own, then. Unless you _can_ do something?"

"I can't stop Ba'al from torturing you any more than Oma could heal my radiation sickness, but…I can help you ascend. Both of you."

"So…you wanna be our Oma? Make us glowy, just like you?"

Daniel and O'Neill talked back and forth for some time. O'Neill was not happy with the answers he was getting.

Then, Kanan asked for control.

"Can we still fight the Goa'uld?"

"What?" Daniel seemed surprised.

"If we ascend - can we fight the Goa'uld or is that also not permitted?"

"I am afraid we're not allowed to interfere in any way. So that would be a no."

"Then I am not inrerested. I have...unfinished business, I believe you humans call it...with Ba'al, among others." He dipped his head and gave O'Neill control.

"Jack?"

"What the snake just said...I don't think ascension is really something for me either. At least not right now." He saw Daniel's expression. "Sorry."

O'Neill spent some more time trying to convince Daniel to help them, or at least do some recognosance for them. It was all to no avail. Apparently nothing was permitted, except help to ascend.

Eventually, they heard a sound and Daniel made himself invisible as the Jaffa came for O'Neill and Kanan again.

The Jaffa dragged them back to Ba'al, and the torture and interrogation began anew. Still they did not tell him about Shallan. They both knew it was only a matter of time before their minds and their ability to resist would give out. Would they speak before that?

-  
A long time later.

After waking up in the sarcophagus - again - they were thrown back into their holding cell. The Jaffa left them and they just continued lying there quietly until they both dosed off.

-  
Shallan smiled, nervously.

"He will come back soon. I cannot come with you. He will know if I do."

"You will be safe with me. Please!" Kanan pulled her closer. "I cannot bear to think of you here, alone, with that despicable Goa'uld."

"Can you not stay? He may not suspect you yet." She looked at him, her eyes begging.

Kanan's heart ached for her. How could they leave her? His host comforted him silently, sharing his feelings. Reminding him of their duty. Their mission. They could not risk their lives - or Shallan's life - because of their love for her. If only they knew with certainty she would be safe, then that was the most they could hope for.

Kanan could not truly believe she could love him. His host, _maybe_, if she had even met him - but not Kanan. He doubted she was truly able to separate him from the Goa'uld she served. The Goa'uld who had killed much of her family. No, Kanan did not dare hope she could love him. But he dearly wanted to free her. To make sure she was somewhere safe. If he only knew she would have a good life, then that was all he wanted. _Why_ would she not come with them?

"Please. As you say, Ba'al shall be back very soon. If we leave now, we will be able to get away safely. But it _has_ to be now. He suspects! I know he does. I _cannot_ stay. Come with me!"

She shook her head.

"No. We shall be fortunate if you can flee this way. The tunnel ends near the chaapa'ai, but there will be Jaffa. You may be able to get away. I will only slow you down. I will be captured anyway. I dare not risk it." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Leave - if you cannot remain with me. Leave. Now, while you can."

Kanan felt his throat constrict and swallowed thickly. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly to him. Then he kissed her deeply. He whispered, so low she could barely hear him. "I love you." Then louder. "Be safe." He let go off her and ran away, quickly. Not looking back. His eyes stinging from the tears he tried to fight.

-  
O'Neill slowly woke from the dream. It had been so real! Still affected by it, he suddenly saw Daniel appear, now standing over them.

"Told you I'd come back."

"If the Daniel Jackson I knew was really here…" O'Neill said, shaking the effects of the dream from him. He felt Kanan wake up as well. He was still affected by the dream, evidenced by his sadness. Suddenly O'Neill felt sorry for him and wished there was something he could do for his symbiote. He tried sending warm feelings to him, before he concentrated on Daniel again.

"I am." Daniel said.

They began a discussion about what the ascended were and were not allowed to do - and of the potential for O'Neill and Kanan to escape. Daniel was convinced ascension was their only hope, while O'Neill stubbornly believed the rest of SG-1 would find a way to save him.

"How many more times do you think you can go into that sarcophagus before it starts changing you? Or the Tok'ra...Kanan?" Daniel suddenly asked. reminding them of its effects.

O'Neill shrugged. He did not want to think about that. He felt..._fear_ from Kanan at the mention of the sarcophagus and its possibility to change you.

"How many times has it been already? It can regenerate your body, make you strong enough to go through that all over again, but all the time, it's destroying who you are. And once that happens, you won't be able to ascend no matter how much you want to." Daniel continued.

*You wish to try this? Ascending? You think we should tell Daniel to help us?*

*There is nothing..._nothing_ I fear more than becoming a Goa'uld! If I ascend, I will not be able to help my people, not be able to help _Shallan_...but if I..if I..._turn_...become a Goa'uld...the very thing I hate more than everything else. I would surpress my host...torture him..._you_...I have vast knowledge about the Tok'ra. All that would be used against them. I would be a terribly enemy and a great asset to the Goa'uld. As would any Tok'ra. _No_! I would rather die than allow that to happen! Ba'al will prevent that. So...I think...maybe we should try to ascend.*

*The thought of you going Goa'uld on me is not something I relish. Believe me! However, I'm sure we'll get out of here before that happens.*

*You have that much trust in your friends?*

*Yeah. They'd never let me down.*

*Daniel?*

*Well, I see what you mean, but...he wouldn't if he were the Daniel I knew! Carter and Teal'c - and Jonas - they'll save us.*

Kanan did not feel as confident as his host, but he did not want to argue. O'Neill went back to debating with Daniel, trying to convince him to help them.

"This is it! What I'm offering you is your only way out." Daniel looked frustrated that his friend did not understand.

Giving up on making Daniel help him get out, O'Neill tried another strategy.

"You're wrong about that too. I have another choice."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

O'Neill just looked at Daniel. Daniel again shook his head.

"No."

"Any minute, they're gonna come. Ba'al is gonna kill me again. Me and Kanan. You can make it the last time."

"Don't ask me to do that."

"You can put an end to it. We both prefer that to going crazy and betraying our friends. Everything we believe in. You _know_ that's what'll happen if Ba'al continue this. We'd be..._lucky_ if we should become too mad to be useful before that."

"I won't do it."

"Kanan doesn't want to turn Goa'uld. I sure as hell don't wanna be host to one. You can prevent that, Daniel."

They looked up as they heard the mechanism that would switch the cell's position. It would not be long now before the Jaffa dragged O'Neill back for more interrogation.

"I'd do it for you, and you know it." O'Neill told Daniel.

He walked over and lay down with his feet a few inches from the wall so that when it became the floor again, he wouldn't fall.

"I don't want to see this cell again, Daniel." He told his friend before the room reoriented. The Jaffa entered immediately afterwards, ushering him out of the cell and to the interrogation chamber.

Kanan gently 'hugged' his host and took over control, in order to shield him as much as possible during the interrogation.

-  
The cycle repeated. When they wre again lying on the floor of their cell, they merely stayed there. They felt hopeless. After a little while, they just curled up and went to sleep, both of them.

The sleep was far too short, and soon they were back to being tortured. Ba'al sat, leaning back in his chair, grinning. He looked relaxed and rested. This somehow made O'Neill hate the Goa'uld even more. Bastard! He was not sure if it was him or Kanan who thought it. The difference between them seemed to be fading.

"What was your mission, Tok'ra?" Ba'al began.

"No mission." O'Neill said. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ah, the host! No doubt the wretched Tok'ra is too scared - or too weak - to face me!" Ba'al grinned wider. "So, did you come here to steal my lo'tar? Do not look so surprised. I have discovered that is what you were trying to do. Did you think a slave could know my secrets?" He picked up a knife, pointing it at O'Neill. " There's something else you're hiding from me."

"When are you gonna end this?" O'Neill almost whispered.

"If you tell me what I wish to know, I will end this."

Kanan took over control.

"We'll never tell you! Slimy snake!"

Ba'al looked strangely at him.

"Taking after your host, hmm? No wonder the Tok'ra are such loosers! Perhaps it is time for the sarcophagus again already. You need to regain your strength."

-  
Later. Back in the cell again. O'Neill was in control, easing Kanan's fear he was becoming Goa'uld. He looked up, asking hopefully.

"Daniel?"

"I'm here."

O'Neill sighed and looked straight ahead as Daniel stepped to his side.

"You were gone."

"I know, I'm sorry, there was something I had to do, but, I'm back now and I promise I'll stay with you 'till this is over."

"It'll never be over. Not until Kanan and I go crazy or tell Ba'al about Shallan. That we...I mean Kanan...came back for her. That he loves her. Ba'al will kill her. Torture her to death. For us...him...whatever. You can't let us do that. _Please_."

"You won't have to. It's almost over, Jack."

Daniel went on to explain that Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas had found a way to help. They had told Lord Yu the location of Ba'al's secret outpost, and he was now attacking. It would be the diversion O'Neill and Kanan needed to get out.

Soon they heard the sound of an explosion and the lights flickered in the cell. Daniel walked closer to O'Neill and looked up.

"This is it. All you ever wanted was a fighting chance, Jack, now you have it. If anyone can make it out of here, you can. You and Kanan." Daniel said.

The room started to change its orientation again. When O'Neill looked back, he noticed Daniel was no longer there.

"Daniel?!"

O'Neill waited for the wall to become the floor. Afterwards, he listened. He heard nothing. The light flickered again. They decided to walk out. Standing in the opening, Kanan sensed a symbiote approaching and they turned to see a Jaffa. Kanan quickly took control and attacked the surprised Jaffa, overpowering him and taking his zat'nik'tel.

*Nice. Well done.*

*Thank you.* Kanan almost smiled. *Now we find Shallan.*

*Agreed.*

They made their way through the halls until they found the lo'tar in a cell. Seeing them, she backed away, frightened.

Kanan held out his hand.

"Come with me."

"No. He'll stop us." She looked fearful.

*We're not leaving without her. Grab her and pull her with you or give me control and let me do it.*

Kanan grabbed Shallan's hand.

"No, he won't stop us. Not this time. We're here to save you. Come on."

He began walking, not letting go of her hand. Looking around her, she nervously followed. They left the cell, running quickly down the hallway and made their way outside.

No Jaffa was there - they were all occupied with the imminent attack, so O'Neill/Kanan and Shallan got to the Stargate without any problems. Not having a GDO, they went to the Tok'ra base Kanan was stationed on, stopping briefly on another planet, in order to throw off any followers.

The trip was uneventful, and soon they found themselves on the Tok'ra base planet, where other Tok'ra took care of them. Shallan was taken to be debriefed, as was Kanan.

The Tok'ra were very angry at Kanan. The way they saw it, he had abducted a host - one that was only semi-willing at best - alienated the Tau'ri further, and at the same time potentially jeopardized the Tok'ra. All because Kanan was in love. The Tok'ra did not approve of someone risking all that purely for personal gain, even if it had meant saving an innocent. There was simply too much at stake for that.

O'Neill could understand what they meant - he might even have agreed under certain cirumstances, but he was still furious with the Tok'ra. Both he and Kanan said they wanted to be left alone, and would deal with all of it - including SGC - when they were no longer suffering from the aftereffects of the sarcophagus. This was something many of the Tok'ra had experienced, and the knew well how O'Neill and Kanan were feeling. Their wish was accepted and they were released to their own quarters.

-

Home. The feeling was strong from Kanan. O'Neill pondered it. Some part of him felt it too - though he missed the grey walls of the SGC instead. No, screw that! He didn't miss those grey corridors. He missed what SGC _was_ - the people, what they did - not the place. For the first time he actually considered if he could get used to blue corridors instead? They were kinda pretty if he had to be honest. He immediately felt shocked. He decided he must be more affected by the withdrawal symptoms, than he had expected. Or maybe it was because of the blending with Kanan.

Kanan was being very quiet. He left O'Neill in control the whole time, unless someone needed to talk to him. It was obvious he was feeling guilty about what he had done.

The Tok'ra had given them some medicine to counter-act some of the withdrawal symptoms, but they were still feeling pretty bad. However, as long as they were lying still on their bed, it was manageable. This meant there was little to do exept sleep and think. They had already slept more than enough, so that left thinking - or talking. Neither Kanan nor O'Neill wanted to spend any length of time with their own thoughts as the only company. They were both getting antsy. Perhaps it was time to talk.

*Um...so what happens now?*

*We wait until the withdrawal symptoms recide, give the council a full debriefing, get yelled at, go to the Tau'ri, get yelled at, then...I do not know.*

O'Neill grinned at his symbiote. *You're starting to remind me of me. I'm not sure if I love it or hate it.*

Kanan sighed. *Host and symbiote influense each other. It is to be expected. We are blended. That, combined with the situation it happened in, means we cannot unblend. We are too closely intertwined. Leaving you would kill you.*

*Yeah, you mentioned that.*

*I have been thinking. If you still find the thought of me remaining in you repulsive, then there may be an option. Something which _may_ work. I am uncertain.*

*Yes? And what is that?* O'Neill was no longer sure if he actually wanted Kanan to leave or not. Though he admitted readily to himself he doubted he would make a good Tok'ra. Living here. Surrounded by snakes..._symbiotes_. He could feel them. _All_ the time. It was unnerving.

*I could perhaps do what Jolinar did. It might be dangerous for you, if I do not get it perfectly right, but...*

*_What_! You're not talking about committing suicide, are you?* He felt shocked by the idea. Afraid, yes. He knew the usual result from a symbiote dying inside someone. But that was not all of it. He suddenly realised...he did not want Kanan to die.

*I assure you, I would only do it if you feel you cannot learn to accept me. And I would take the greatest care not to release any poison. Of course, you may still find you are unable to live without a symbiote. Alone. But I am willing to do it if that is your wish. Shallan is safe now. I was told she would be staying here.*

*I absolutely forbid you to ever mention something like that again! Are you crazy? Yeah, I might not have chosen this, but I sure as hell don't want you to _die for me_! You're not getting out of this so easy! I...we can do this. And there's Shallan. Yes. Your damn emotions are bleeding through to me. I'm falling for her. Hard. And I'm not willing to just give up on her. I can't believe you are. Not really. Not after going on this crazy-ass mission. And she must feel _something_ for your slimy self since she was willing to defy Ba'al to help you. I may not be as young and sexy as your previous host, but I say we give it a shot!*

*I...am _honoured_ that you will remain my host. After what I did to you.*

*Yeah, well. Just don't do something like that again. I realise...and don't you _ever_ tell anyone I said this, or I'm going to rip you out and tie you into a knot, so help me...but, I realise that I have often been a bit narrow-minded when it comes to the Tok'ra. I _do_ know you're not Goa'uld. And I realise you're actually interested in helping. You have chosen to live a hard life on the run - when you could have lived in luxury and had slaves. I know that. Doesn't mean I don't think you're pompous, arrogant bastards from time to time. But so are humans, and you're actually very human. Thoughts, emotions, desires...they don't feel alien to me at all. Which in some ways surprise me more than anything.*

*Thank you for telling me this. I will not betray your honesty. And some of the Tok'ra _do_ have a tendency to be a little arrogant from time to time. Like my friend Thoran...or especially Delek, but I don't think you've met him. I will tell you something in return. The arrogance sometimes covers uncertainty and fear of rejection. We are very much aware of how most people we meet feel about us. The fact that...that biologically we _are_ Goa'uld, however much we deny it and try to be different. We cannot change what we are physically, and many people react with fear and hatred to us. It hurts when they look at you with revulsion and pretending you are better than they are helps. Well, a little, at least.*

*I agree there are errors on both sides. Perhaps, we could become a kind of...um...ambassador or liasion, perhaps. Like Jacob, but staying at the SGC. Maybe it would help get our people to begin working together better. And I will try to suggest that the exchange program Marty wanted is actually started. I think it was my fault it didn't get up and running. I told myself it was because I didn't trust you - and that you'd just make anyone going to the tunnels into hosts. But I realise now the real reason probably was I didn't want anyone to get to know each other well enough to become friends. You cannot keep hating someone if you know them.*

*That is a good plan - and so is your decision to pursue Shallan. You are correct...I want nothing more than for her to become ours.*

Their decisions made, Kanan and O'Neill went back to sleep. They would relax a little more before starting their new life. Together...as friends.


	11. Selmak's First Trip to Earth

TITLE: Selmak's first trip to Earth  
CATEGORY: Humour, short story  
SUMMARY: As the title says. Selmak visits Earth.  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Jacob, Selmak  
AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication. I'm assuming the Tok'ra have been talking with the Tau'ri more times than we see, so 'Show and Tell' is not the first time Selmak visits Earth. This is sometime between 'Serpent's Song' and 'Show and Tell'. Not that it really matters.

-  
*I am sorry your daughter is not currently on the base. I know you had been looking forward to meeting her again.* Selmak sent warm feelings to her host.

*Well, George said she'd be back from the mission tomorrow, so we'll get to talk then. It'll take me some time to get things wrapped up here anyway.* Jacob sighed.

He and Selmak were back on Earth. Several weeks had passed since he became Selmak's host and he was getting used to sharing his body and having someone in his head. Well, _more_ used to it, anyway. Selmak had a tendency to talk - a lot.

They - Selmak in particular - had had much to do after moving the Tok'ra base _again_, and also with the fall-out from the traitor Cordesh. It had been necessary for the Tok'ra Council to both make decisions on which operatives to recall and which knowledge in general might have been compromised. They were taken the cautious approach, which was good, but it had given everyone a lot of extra work.

Now Jacob and Selmak had finally gotten a few days off, and he was looking forward to a small vacation on Earth. He would spend much of the time sorting through his things here, but there would be time enough for a little relaxation as well. He had decided to keep his apartment - he was still being paid by the Air force, but now belonged officially under the SGC. All the official registers would show, was that he was on a long time - and very secret - mission for the SGC. And that meant they had to pay him. Anything else would have looked suspicious.

Jacob chuckled at that. The Air force - paying him to be a Tok'ra! Selmak was amused as well. She also insisted half of that pay was hers. She _did_ after all, work hard to keep his body in good shape so he could do his job! Jacob had not been able to argue with that.

Since Sam was not on base, he would spend this afternoon going through his things and picking out those he wanted to bring with him to the Tok'ra tunnels.

They had received permission to leave Cheyenne Mountain and go on their own to Jacob's apartment - and wherever else they needed to go in Colorado Springs, as long as they checked in once a day while they were on Earth.

Selmak was excited. She had seen much in Jacob's memories, of course, but the Tau'ri seemed like a strange and interesting place. There were so many more people than on most planets, and while it was not truly advanced - as Selmak saw it - it was more so than the majority of human worlds out in the galaxy.

*I apologize. I did not mean to say your people are primitive.*

*It's OK. I've started to realize we - Earth humans - aren't as advanced as I thought.*

Wearing his uniform with his Generals stars, Jacob went quickly through the check-points out from the Cheyenne Mountain complex. Outside, a car was parked, waiting for him. He had told them he wanted to drive himself, so George had made sure a car was available for him for his use while he was on Earth. Happy to soon be away from it wall for a while and to finally be alone - or as alone as you _could_ be with another person in your head - he sank into the seat of the car and slammed the door.

Selmak was getting anxious, Jacob could feel it. He decided to ignore it for now and started the car, then began to drive it out from the parking lot.

The symbiote panicked. Suddenly his blood was flooded with adrenaline and his heart rate spiked. He almost hit another car, from the shock of it all, then quickly hit the brakes.

*Selmak?* He asked, exasperated. *What's wrong?*

*This vehicle is not safe! There is _no_ shielding!*

*It's safe enough! _Lots_ of people drive around in them. All the time - _without_ getting hurt!*

*You almost hit that other..._car_!* Selmak 'screamed'.

*Yes. Because _you_ fucking nearly gave me a heart attack with all your panicking!* Jacob 'yelled' back.

*I was concerned! All of a sudden this vehicle just started rolling along the ground. Fast!*

*That's what cars do! I had everything under control! Now, _shut up_! I'm on vacation! Go to sleep if you can't take it here!*

Selmak grumbled, but said nothing further. She wanted to see the place, not sleep their rare vacation away. She willed herself to relax.

Sighing deeply, Jacob started the car again and managed to get out of the parking lot without further comments from Selmak. He could feel she was still on edge, though.

He drove out onto the road, and had not been driving more than a minute or so, before another car sped past them, going very fast. Selmak constricted around his spine so tightly it felt like a vice.

*_Selmak_!*

*Sorry...* She relaxed her grip - a little.

*I don't know why I even _brought_ you on this trip!* Jacob said, too irritated to realize how little sense that statement made.

*I am going to pretend you didn't say that!*

It ended up being a very long journey down to Colorado Springs and to his apartment.

-  
Jacob looked at his watch. It was almost 6 PM, and he had almost finished digging out the few things he wanted to bring with him. He had gotten rid of a lot when he moved here to Colorado Springs some months ago, expecting to die, so there was not much left.

He had decided to take the letters he had gotten from his wife. Both those from before they were married, as well as the small stack he had received over the years, from the usually short periods where he had been sent to places where he could not bring his family. Then there were his wife's wedding ring and a few pieces of jewelry - Sam had gotten most of it, despite not being particularly interested in it.

He had not wanted to bring any photos with him, but Selmak had convinced him otherwise. He now had a whole box of pictures, most of them of Sam or Mark as children, but also a few of them as adults. He even had a few photos of his wife, despite the fact that merely looking at them still evoked painful memories of her death. Selmak had made him take them anyway, saying the day may come, when he would regret not having them. He had considered throwing the rest of the pictures out, but ended up putting them into another box. Perhaps he would give it to Sam or Mark, if they wanted them.

Should he take any clothing? Probably not - the Tok'ra provided what he needed, and there were no reason to bring Earth clothing. Better to keep it her, for using when he visited.

In this way he had slowly gone through it all and determined what he wanted to bring. He now had it all stuffed into a small backpack.

*I need to buy some chocolate - and coffee - before we head back.* Jacob suddenly remembered, having missed both during the weeks he had spent with the Tok'ra.

*I like chocolate, but...I don't remember if I have ever tried coffee...*

*Trust me, you'll love it!*

Talking of chocolate and coffee made him suddenly realize he was getting very hungry and he decided to go check out the kitchen. Not that he really expected to find anything still edible...

*You are not the only one in this body that are hungry - why don't we go to one of those nice restaurants you have been to in the past?*

*Been going though my memories again, have you?*

*What did you want me to do? It was getting boring, watching you go through old memorabilia. It's not like I can take a walk while you stay in here!*

Jacob rolled his eyes. Selmak was being grouchy. She did not react well to being hungry. Besides, he had to admit, today had not been interesting for her.

Ignoring her complaints - for the moment, at least - he opened the refrigerator and took a look. One ketchup bottle, a box with old take-out, a plastic bag containing something undefinable, and a beer. Great! He reached for the beer and had it open in no time, downing half of it before Selmak had time to react.

He felt her take control and forcibly put the bottle down on the table.

*What _was_ that!? It tasted _horribly.*__  
__  
_*Guinness - and if you don't like it, it's your problem. I think it tastes great - and it's very filling. Just what we need. I'm going to drink it!*

*Not if _I_ can help it!"

*So, you're gonna suppress me? I thought you were a Tok'ra and not a Goa'uld!* Jacob was getting seriously pissed, and so said something he normally would not. He knew it would hurt, and he almost instantly regretted saying it.

*No! Never!* Selmak promised. Then she grabbed the beer, went to the sink, and quickly poured it down the drain. *Control is yours." She pushed Jacob fore.

"#&¤#%}!" Jacob swore - and not just mentally, as he watched the last of the beer disappear. He no longer regretted the insult he had made before.

*Language...* Selmak chided. *Why don't we go out and get something nice to eat?* Selmak tried. *You can chose. I promise, I won't complain...as long as it's nutritious.*

Jacob laughed evilly. *I know _just_ the place...*

Selmak suddenly felt very worried.

-  
*What _is_ this?* Selmak looked with concern at the huge platter that had just been placed in front of them. On it were a mountain of meat, stacked like a pyramid. *I thought you said you were going to order marinated chicken wings? Chicken is the same bird that we call house fowl, is it not?*

*Yes.*

*Then what have they _done_ to it!* She frowned as Jacob picked up one of the greasy, crisp-fried wings and bit into it with relish.

*This is the special marinade of this restaurant. It is spicy - thick and gooey. They're famous for it. When I lived here before, my health didn't allow me to go here more than once, but _now_!*

Selmak was extremely dissatisfied, but she had promised not to complain...she observed him eating for a while, all the time radiating quiet disapproval.

Then the waiter arrived, carrying a whole pitcher full of beer, which he put down on the table, together with a large glass. Jacob thanked him and began pouring the beer into the glass, whistling to himself.

*We didn't agree you could have beer!*

*You _said_ I could choose _anything_ - as long as it was nutritious. Beer is nutritious!* Jacob took a long drink from the glass, obviously enjoying it immensely.

*I am going to have to spend _hours_ repairing the damage to _our_ body from this meal!*

*Yes, and you're great at it! Don't think I'm not appreciating it!*

*Is that all I am to you? A healing device?* Selmak pouted.

Jacob immediately felt bad. He _was_ very fond of his symbiote. *Sorry. No, of _course_ not.* He 'hugged' her. *I am just being grouchy. I _really_ like this kind of food - even though I know it's not good for me. Tomorrow we'll eat together with Sam. Last time I talked to her, she actually promised she'd try to cook for me. I'm a bit apprehensive about that, but we'll see. In any case, she'd never agree to something like this, so...you gotta get it when you can!*

Selmak sighed. *I understand.* She 'hugged' him back. *But can I choose where we eat the next day? The day after tomorrow?*

*Yes, absolutely!*

*Good...* Selmak took another look through Jacob's memories, then found what she looked for. *Then I would like to go to...something called 'The Pepper Tree'.*

*'The Pepper Tree'?* Jacob tried to remember, when Selmak waved the memory in front of him. *Ah..._no_ we can't go there.*

*Why not? It looks _adorable_. It's located on the top of a hill, with a nice view over the city - and the place seemed much better decorated than _this_.* Selmak mentally wrinkled her nose. *It has tablecloths, cloth napkins, and fine tableware...*

*Yes. Listen, Selmak. I've only been there once. At a semi-official banquet. It's expensive.*

*You can easily afford it. You still get paid, and it's not like you'll use your earnings while with the Tok'ra. We are communal - we share everything, except a small number of personal things.*

*That's not what I meant! It's not a place where you can go...you know..._alone_.*

*Alone? You're not alone! You have me!* Selmak giggled.

Jacob sighed. *You need a...a _companion_...get it?*

*Oh! In that case we should...* Selmak rummaged around in Jacob's head for the right expression. *...ah..._pick up some babes_ first. And if you're worried about that, I'll do it. I have _millennia_ worth of experience in these matters!*

*I thought you considered yourself a lady?*

*Yes - which gives me a unique insight into seducing women...* Selmak giggled again.

Jacob merely sighed again and gave in.


	12. Past Experiences

First - I know some of you have asked about Symbiotica, and I am happy to say that the Tok'ra fic archive is _finally_ coming back up! The stories have started to be added again, and there are currently about 50 stories there. The rest should be added soon, I hope! There is a link to Symbiotica from my profile.

TITLE: Past Experiences  
CATEGORY: Drama/Angst  
SUMMARY: From "Dominion" I got the impression Ta'seem had met Qetesh while Vala was her host. This story tells the background for how he got his current host and what Qetesh had to do with it.  
WARNING: Minor spoilers for torture (not graphic)  
RATING: PG-13  
CHARACTERS: Ta'seem  
SPOILERS: Some spoilers for "Dominion".

-  
The _Odyssey_'s ring room materialized around them. Ta'seem glanced briefly at the people waiting for him and the other Tok'ra, before he took a step forward.

"I am Ta'seem. I will be performing the surgery. These are my assistants."

"Welcome on board the _Odyssey_. I'm Colonel Davidson. I'm sure you know Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Vala." The human male indicated the three other people with him.

Ta'seem took a step towards the one introduced as Vala. He felt his host take several mental steps back. He wished he could follow him. Knowing it was not the one that still caused them nightmares, he pulled himself together.

"Yes. I knew you as Qetesh."

"Things have changed a little since then." Vala said. She looked about as comfortable as he felt.

Ta'seem focused on the task at hand and looked away from Vala.

"News that the leader of the Ori Army had been captured came as a ray of hope to my people. That being said, the extraction procedure that we are about to undertake is extremely difficult. Even though we have refined the process considerably, there remains a very real risk that Adria will not survive."

"Well, the only other option we have is to leave Ba'al in and trust he's telling the truth, so…" Doctor Jackson said.

"Then we should begin immediately. Zanuf, the symbiote that we brought, cannot survive outside of a host for long."

"The infirmary's this way." Colonel Davidson said, ushering them all out.

Ta'seem looked quickly towards Vala before he left the room, following the others. This was going to be even harder than he had expected.

-  
*Ta'seem...I _cannot_ do this. I know - intellectually - that she is not Qetesh, but...I _cannot_ make my heart listen to my mind. It is all coming back to me...*

Ta'seem sent warm feelings towards him. *I know, dear Rekan. I, too would have preferred not to be reminded of Qetesh and all the evil she did. However, she is dead. Remember that. She cannot do more harm.*

*I am sorry. She caused the death of Orman, your former host.* Rekan was ashamed he had only thought of himself, when Ta'seem had lost so much more. *Do you wish me to take control?*

*I...* For a moment, Ta'seem felt tempted. The thought of just hiding from it all - pretending Qetesh had never existed...but no. He could not do that. He had promised to protect Rekan when he took him as his host, and he would _never_ fail him. *No. I can handle it.* He said, with conviction, wanting to convince himself as much as his host. *She is not Qetesh. It is unfair to blame her. She, too, is a victim.*

Rekan 'nodded', and gratefully he withdrew further. Ta'seem sighed, happy he could at least do this for him. He mentally put up protection against Rekan accidentally catching a glimpse of the former host of Qetesh.

It was wrong to equate the host with the Goa'uld. He, as a Tok'ra, knew that more than anyone. He looked thoughtfully at Vala, considering whether or not she even remembered him.

Had Qetesh forced her to experience their torture? Possibly. She had been one of the more depraved of the Goa'uld, and he knew she would have taken a perverse pleasure in letting the host be aware of what happened at precisely such times. He suddenly felt sorry for Vala.

As he walked the rest of the way to the operating room of the _Odyssey_, he thought back to the day Rekan had become his host.

-  
They day had started normally - or as normal as any day can be when you are an undercover Tok'ra at the court of Qetesh.

Yesterday, he had finished recording his latest report to the Tok'ra, and handed it to his usual carrier, who smuggled it out. In it, he had informed them of Qetesh's recent alliance with Ba'al, as well as the fact that Qetesh was building more ships on a new planet she had taken from Bastet a few months ago.

Ta'seem felt reasonably sure Qetesh did not suspect him of anything, but his host disagreed. Orman believed she had seen him sparing the life of a slave a couple of weeks ago, and that it had made her watch him more carefully. Perhaps she even had her spies on him.

He sighed. He hoped it was not true. He _had_ been very careful. Qetesh was more unpleasant than most Goa'uld and she was both cunning and suspicious of nature. He very much looked forward to the end of this assignment.

He sat down to eat the breakfast his personal slave had just finished preparing. He dismissed the girl, who fled quickly, grateful for not having to be in the presence of one of the gods more than absolutely necessary. Ta'seem hated seeing her fear almost as much as he hated this mission.

-  
Just as he had finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door. It opened before he had time to say or do anything. Two large Jaffa stepped into the room and to the sides, and Qetesh floated through the door, wearing her newest atrocity.

He hurried to stand and bowed deeply.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?"

There was something to her expression - the cruel smile, perhaps, that made his heart sink. Suddenly he felt certain Orman was correct. She suspected him of _something_ - or perhaps she already knew.

"Oh...nothing in particular. Do I need a reason for visiting one of my loyal underlings? Am I not welcome, perhaps?"

"Of course. I live to serve you. You know that, your excellency."

"Yes, you do, do you not?" She laughed to herself. "You are always so _kind_. To _everyone_. A most peculiar trait. Are you perhaps hiding something behind this friendly nature of yours?"

Ta'seem felt a cold dread grip him, echoed by his host. Was she just threatening to show her power or did she have something on him?

She snapped her fingers and a slave hurried to her. He kneeled down and held out a box towards her and opened it.

Qetesh picked up the small crystal lying inside it. Ta'seem suddenly felt a strange calm come over him, knowing his fate was sealed. It was the crystal he had recorded his report on. He highly doubted she had been able to break the encryption, but she would not need to. The very existence of it proved his guilt. His..._betrayal_. Did she know he was Tok'ra? Had she guessed? Had the carrier known? He had almost certainly told everything he knew. Qetesh had the means to get it out of him.

"Tell me..._Emesh_...if that is indeed your name...what is this?" Her voice was almost silken, and he realised she was more dangerous than ever.

He prepared himself for what he knew would follow. Tried to, at any rate.

-  
The torture had been brutal, but Ta'seem had told her nothing. Qetesh was beside herself with anger over the betrayal. She had already tortured them to death eight times, reviving them with the sarcophagus each time. Tiredly, he wondered if she would bring them back again this time or if she had finally tired of torturing them. By now she probably knew he would not tell her anything, but to her that was not the only purpose. He doubted their torment would be over so quickly. Qetesh was not known for her mercy, and it was well known she pleasure in causing others to suffer.

Someone had apparently arrived with an urgent message for Qetesh. She let go Ta'seem and he used the brief respite to try to heal some of their many wounds. The damage was extensive and he quickly realised they were already at a point were only the sarcophagus would be able to save them. The death would not come quick, but it was a certainty nonetheless. He blocked as much pain and staunched the bleeding as well as he could, before he searched for his unconscious host. He was far gone and Ta'seem doubted he would awaken. He felt a pang of grief and loneliness, but at least Orman would not suffer further. Unless Qetesh revived them, of course.

Ta'seem had done his best to keep the torture from Orman, as the Tok'ra symbiotes always tried, but sometimes it had became too much for him to block. At least he would not have to worry about that.

He turned his attention to what Qetesh was saying, but only caught the last part. She sounded furious.

"...Ba'al will be here in two hours? Why have I not been informed of this earlier?" She raised her hand device and used it on the man until he collapsed. Then she turned to her Jaffa. "Killing this despicable slave is beneath me. Take him and make sure he dies - _slowly_." She was about to leave, then added. "Oh, and the _weakling_ Tok'ra sholva is already dying. Take him as well and make sure he suffers what time he has left. I have more important things to do than sifting through his mind for any pathetic secrets!"

Consciousness was fading as Ta'seem heard her leave. He was thrown back into waking by the Jaffa, lifting him up and ungenty dragging him from the room. He mused at how strange it was he should be thankful to Ba'al for anything. At least Qetesh had given up on getting the information from him. That was something to be grateful for. His failure would not cause the death of other Tok'ra. The Jaffa continued hauling him somewhere, and soon darkness took him.

-  
Ta'seem slowly regained consciousness. The last he remembered was being dragged along by the Jaffa. His head was hurting more than it had before, so they must have hit him - or just not been very careful when they put him here - wherever here was. It was cold and he shivered. It helped clearing his head some.

Someone was talking nearby. He tried to turn his head, but doing so made the pain much worse - and he suddenly found himself with water in the mouth. Panicking, he drew in a breath and got water instead. Coughing and spitting he got his head above water again. The splitting pain reached a crescendo and now temporarily blanked out his vision, but he did realise he was lying in water. He also found he was tied to something, with only his head - mostly - above water.

"Be careful. I did that too when I came to."

It was that voice again! Ta'seem concentrated on controlling the pain. He took several deep breaths and calmed himself down. Taking stock of his injuries he was actually surprised he had awoken at all.

Not turning his head this time, he instead focused on speaking. All that came out a first was a croaking sound, but then he got the voice to work.

"Who...are you?"

A short pause. "So it is true. Qetesh conquered another god. I...guess I should feel honoured to share this fate with someone such as you."

"I am _not..._a god...and neither is Qetesh!" He spat her name. "Who are you?" He coughed, feeling liquid ooze out. He wondered idly if it was water he had swallowed or if it was blood?

"My name is Orman...Lord." He added, not wanting to risk that the other's wounds were some sort of trick. While there was little more they could do to him, he _did_ have a sister with young children. He did not want _them_ to suffer as well.

"You...are the slave...the one...Qetesh punished for...for delivering...information Ba'al was coming." Ta'seem said slowly, realising.

"Yes."

"Do you know...where are we?" He coughed again, then spat out something. This time he was sure it was blood.

"We are in the lake outside Lord Qetesh's palace, chaned to the racks she has there. She uses them for punishing - or executing - people who have failed her." Rekan sounded surprised. How could the god not know this?

"I see." That would fit the style of her first prime, who Qetesh had given free reign of their fate.

Ta'seem tried moving a hand. It hurt, but he managed and grabbed hold of the chain that held him in place. It was strong, but fairly thin. He was certain he would have been able to break it, had he not been so weak. He tried anyway, but soon gave up. It was no use.

He felt himself slip into unconsciousness again and it was some time before he awoke - to Rekan's anxious voice.

"Lord! Please! I beg you...can you not use your power to free yourself...to free _us_? I promise, I shall be your faithful servant always." There was suddenly hope in the man's voice.

Ta'seem concentrated. The words came harder this time.

"I...am sorry, but...I am unable...to do so. My wounds...too severe."

"Qetesh is indeed a powerful god, that she can conquer other gods!" Rekan said, immediately regretting it. What if he had angered this one? Surely he still had power to punish him? "I apologize, Lord Emesh...I did not..."

"She is _not_ a god!" Ta'seem exclaimed angrily. "She..." he coughed, "...is a mortal. Just...just as you or I...or my poor host."

"Gods cannot be killed!" Rekan stopped himself, realising it appeared they could. "At least, not by mere mortals."

"If we could...capture her...without her...guards. Without her technology. You or I...could...kill her."

"You are too weak for that. Sorry! I didn't mean it! Please..." He sounded fearful again.

Ta'seem laughed bitterly, which sent him into another coughing fit. "No...you are...correct. I...am too weak. You...need not fear...me. I cannot harm you. Does not...wish to. I am...not...Goa'uld. I am...Tok'ra."

It was quiet for a long time. Ta'seem began to loose consciousness again.

"Please. Are you still alive? I cannot face death alone! Talk to me! Tell me. A...Tok'...ra. What..._who_ are they?" Rekan sounded more desperate than actually curious.

"Our species...same as...as the Goa'uld. We...do not...share...their philosophy. We believe...sharing the body...with the host...we...take willing hosts. _Only_. We fight...the Goa'uld."

Rekan was quiet for a very long time, thinking about what he had been told. Could he believe this strange god who claimed he was _not_ a god?

"You _fight_ the Goa'uld? Truly?"

"Yes."

"I would like to..." He stopped himself. "No. She cannot harm me further. I can say what I mean!" He coughed suddenly. "My time is almost over. At least I will have said this." He took a deep breath, preparing to finally say what he befire had not even dared to think. "Qetesh is evil. She has beaten me. Humiliated me. Time and time again. And for doing nothing wrong! She always said I failed her, but it was never my fault! I have seen friends and loved ones killed by her. Tortured and beaten to death at her whim. For imagined slights! No more! If I could I would _kill_ her - and all her kind!"

"All we can hope...is...that other will do so."

"I will pray to...to some other god...that I will be reborn as a...as a _Tok'ra_! Then I can fight her!"

"You would be a Tok'ra?"

"Yes!"

"How badly are you wounded?" Ta'seem suddenly asked, barely daring to hope.

Rekan laughed. "Nothing can save me now, besides Qetesh's magic. They beat me, then used the painstick. Stabbed me in the side with a knife. I do not think they hit anything vital, or I would surely have died already. I am bleeding badly, though. If that does not kill me, an infection surely will. I also have a concussion. Of course, it all matter little - in this cold water I shall likely die from exposure long before anything else."

Ta'seem was quiet for a little while.

"I..._may_ be able to...to heal you. If you...become my host. Understand, though...it could be years...before I can...leave you...if ever."

"Did you not say you were too badly injured to live?" Rekan sounded suspicious. Was it some sort of trick?

"No...and yes. My host...is too injured...for me to...heal You do...not see...my true...body. I...also am weak. Perhaps...perhaps strong enough...to heal us...both. But...it must be soon. I am...growing weaker..."

"If there is even a _chance_, then I...I volunteer. I would really live? I would still be allowed to use my body...sometimes?"

"Yes, we...would share it. We would...fight the Goa'uld..._together_. I would...do my best...always protect you..."

"Then I volunteer!"

"Understand...I...may be...too weak..."

"I understand. This way, at least we have a chance... But...how will you reach me? I am several feet away."

"I can swim."

"You are chained as am I."

"Yes, but...I can survive...outside my host...a short time. I will swim to you...as...as myself. You must be ready...to accept me."

"H...how?"

"Just...open your mouth. And Rekan...fear not. You...may find my...true form..._distasteful_..."

"I promise I shall not falter!"

-  
Already grieving, Ta'seem had then told his unconscious and dying host a sad goodbye and had left him. He had swam to a scared Rekan - feeling very cold and even more alone. His new host had managed to control his fear and had opened his mouth for him. Welcomed him. Ta'seem was immensely grateful to him. They had blended.

Somehow, Ta'seem had found the strength to tear the chain and then swim to shore. After resting for a few moments, he had crawled for cover under some large bushes. There he had healed some of their many wounds. It was lucky the Jaffa had not come back to check during that time.

It had been late night when they had weakly crawled away towards the forest and many days before they were strong enough to walk to the chaapa'ai. But they had lived and gotten away. Home to the Tok'ra and a long period of recuperation.

-  
Now Ta'seem stood in the operating room on the _Odyssey_. He looked at Adria - the Orici, and the child of _Vala_, then at Vala who stood some distance away. She looked very uncomfortable.

Her expression was so different from that of Qetesh, so completely free from any evil, that Ta'seem was finally able to truly see _her_. See that she was not Qetesh, but someone else entirely. One of Qetesh's victims, just like Orman or Rekan - or countless others. How could he not have seen it before? How obvious it was! He felt ashamed.

This would be bringing back many unpleasant memories for Vala, both from the time Qetesh was extracted, but also from _before_. And Ba'al would remind her of Qetesh as well.

He nodded briefly at Vala, then focused on the job at hand. He would do his very best. For Vala, Rekan, and all the other innocents out there who had suffered under the Goa'uld and now the Ori.


	13. Making Friends

TITLE: Making Friends  
AUTHOR: Roeskva  
CATEGORY: Drama  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
SUMMARY: Written for the Spring 2010 Stargate Second Lives at phoenix-gate. Prompt: Delek. He is worried about the future of the Tok'ra and so does not trust the Tau'ri. Let him go on a mission where he and Jack will have to save each other and end up becoming friends.  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Delek, Jack O'Neill  
STATUS: Complete  
SPOILERS: Season 7, some time after "Death Knell".

* * *

O'Neill was not happy.

SG-1 had been sent on a scientific mission to examine an extensive area of ruins on P3X-396. Daniel was ecstatic, of course.

There were ruins both of Ancient and Goa'uld origin. Some of the buildings were still in decent condition, and they had found what looked to be a laboratory – with something Carter thought could be a powerful weapon. Or a power source. O'Neill felt sure it was an expensive paper weight, but no one ever listened to him.

In any case, Daniel had been trying to translate the Goa'uld writings with the help of Teal'c, but it was an old, obscure dialect and they were getting no where.

Surprisingly – and much to O'Neill's dismay – the Tok'ra had agreed to send someone to help them. He had hoped it would at least turn out to be Jacob, instead of some arrogant, pompous idiot.

No such luck. _Delek_ had been sent to help. As far as O'Neill was concerned, it could not have been much worse.

O'Neill had greeted the Tok'ra - they could not say he had not tried to be friendly. Delek had merely nodded and asked for directions to the lab and the scientist there. Grumbling and fuming, O'Neill had taken him there. At least the snake had looked even less pleased than he felt, so perhaps there was some justice.

O'Neill was currently sitting in a sunny spot, and being bored out of his skull. He had tried to engage Teal'c in a game of 'twenty questions', but it had not gone well, and Teal'c was currently meditating.

At least this mission was going better than he had feared, O'Neill mused. Delek was exceptionally annoying, but he was apparently good at translating the old Goa'uld text. At any rate, Daniel and Carter were happy.

O'Neill was just happy he had not had to have much to do with Delek. He sighed. Why had he not brought a gameboy or at least a yo-yo or something to keep him occupied? He ought to have known by now how these missions turned out. No action whatsoever.

He closed his eyes, just for a moment. The sun was pleasantly warm and the insects were buzzing. He slowly began to fall asleep.

He awoke suddenly when there was an explosion from the area near the laboratory where the others were working. He was fully awake and standing in moments, but Teal'c was ahead of him anyway.

"Were this place not supposed to be peaceful?" O'Neill grumbled, mostly to himself, as he ran quickly after Teal'c.

When they reached the place the others had been working, the smoke was slowly clearing. For a moment, they feared the worst, but soon they saw three people picking themselves up. All had survived.

"What happened? What did you touch?" O'Neill demanded, mostly directed at Daniel.

"It wasn't me! It was.."

Another loud explosion was heard and a death glider passed by at low altitude, immediately followed by another.

"Where the _hell_ did they come from? And why didn't we see them before?" O'Neill was angry, but mostly at himself. He should have been watching out while the others examined the laboratory.

"It doesn't matter! We have to get to the chaapa'ai!" Delek yelled.

-  
O'Neill slowly awake, trying to remember what had happened. His head hurt terribly. Nonetheless, he slowly opened his eyes. The pain was less than what he had expected, mostly because it was a lot darker than he had thought. Many hours must have gone since he passed out.

Concentrating, he slowly remembered. They had been running to the Stargate, zigzagging among the ruins to avoid being hit by the death gliders. Daniel had reached the DHD and had dialed Earth. He remembered that much.

What had happened then? He thought for a moment. Yes, they had all been running to the open wormhole. There was a death glider approaching. It passed over them just as Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c ran through.

He had stumbled over some roots when he was maybe 40-50 feet from the Stargate. One of the death gliders had flown over him just then and he remembered a big explosion and then nothing until now. It was obvious he must have been hit.

Who had rescued him and why had they not carried him through to Earth? Where was he? He tried raising his head to look around him, and immediately regretted it. He moaned loudly.

"You must be quiet, Colonel O'Neill. The Jaffa are looking for us on foot."

The low voice had the characteristic distortion the Tok'ra used when the symbiote was in control.

O'Neill was confused for a moment, then he remembered. "Delek? Why didn't you go through the gate!"

"You were injured, clearly in need of assistance. I..._gambled_ I could get to you and carry you through the chaapa'ai, before the death gliders made a new pass. I was wrong."

"Obviously. It was a pretty stupid thing to do." O'Neill grinned a little, then winced at the pain.

Delek looked insulted. "You would have been killed, had I not done so."

"Relax. I'm happy you went back for me."

Delek took a deep breath. "You are welcome..." He found his water bottle and handed it to O'Neill, who drank greedily.

"Thanks..."

They were quiet for some time, listening for any sounds that might indicate the Jaffa were coming closer. Now and then they heard a twig snap, or commands being yelled in Goa'uld.

Eventually all became quiet.

"Do you think they've given up?" O'Neill wondered.

"No. I noticed the symbol on their forehead. They belong to Ba'al. He would not allow them to fail, so they will continue searching tomorrow. They will also have posted guards near the chaapa'ai."

"So we're screwed?"

Delek suddenly smiled a little. "As you say." He sobered. "I have not given up hope, but currently I can see no way for us to succeed."

O'Neill nodded, then winced again. His head was still hurting.

"You have a concussion. Unfortunately, I do not have a healing device with which to help you. You should rest."

"You'll get no argument from me." He carefully laid down.

Delek got up. "I shall reconnoiter the area. Perhaps I will find something we can use to make our escape."

O'Neill mumbled an affirmative, already starting to fall asleep.

-  
He woke up to someone shaking him gently. He groggily opened his eyes to see Delek. It seemed to be early morning. The sun was just starting to colour the sky and it would not be long before it was light enough for the Jaffa to being searching for them again.

"O'Neill!" Delek shook him again.

"Yes..." He woke up fully. "Yes, damn it! Stop pushing me! What is it?"

"Are you able to move?" Delek asked, curtly.

He slowly sat up, stretching. His head still hurt, but not as badly as it had several hours ago. "Yes, of course I can move." He began to get up on stiff legs, almost falling.

Delek caught him, letting go as soon as he had found his balance. Neither commented on it.

"I have found a place where we can hide during the day. The Jaffa are unlikely to find us there." Delek said.

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

The Tok'ra took him to a part of the ruins located close to the mountains. The buildings were less intact than the others, so the Jaffa might not think to look too closely there, as there did not seem to be any places to hide.

However, behind some rubble and large bushes, were an opening to a cave. It was completely hidden unless you walked around the obstruction in front of it.

"How did you find this?" O'Neill wondered, as he crouched to enter the cave opening. A few steps inside, the roof rose and the corridor widened.

"I...found it by coincidence. I came across a rabbit, grazing nearby and decided it would provide needed nutrition for us. However, just as I fired my zat'nik'tel, the animal disappeared behind the rocks and bushes and did not appear again. When I investigated, I found this."

"But you didn't get the rabbit?"

"No, unfortunately not. I did not have time to explore further, but the cave-system either goes very deep, or there is another exit."

O'Neill nodded. "Sounds good either way - though another way out would be best if the Jaffa should find us." He walked several more feet into the cave, then laid down on the soft sand. "Too bad about the rabbit. I'm starving."

Delek merely nodded, looking very tired. "Yes. It is unfortunate we do not have any of our bags. The Jaffa are guarding the camp site, so we cannot get anything from there." He leaned against the wall for a moment, then made for the exit again.

"Where're ya going?"

"I intend to guard the entrance, should Jaffa find it."

O'Neill nodded. "You've been up all night. You should rest." He got up, wincing.

"You are still suffering the effects of your injuries. Humans heal very slowly."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need the whole Tok'ra superiority routine...get some rest before you collapse. You're no good to me if you're out cold from exhaustion."

Delek looked rebellious for a moment, then relented. He inclined his head slightly. "As you wish." He handed O'Neill the zat'nik'tel and went to sit down a few feet inside the corridor.

O'Neill was a little surprised Delek had acquiesced. He must be more tired than he let on. Shaking his head slightly, he went to stand just outside the cave opening, but hidden behind the bushes.

When he looked inside a little later, Delek had laid down on the soft sand and was sleeping, oblivious to his surroundings.

-  
Many hours later, Delek joined O'Neill outside.

"Feeling better?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, I do."

He looked strangely at him, noticing the lack of distortion in the voice. Ignoring it for now, he motioned outside.

"I saw one Jaffa a couple hours ago. He checked the place - very quickly. I've seen no one else, but I heard a death glider about 30 minutes ago, so the bastards haven't left yet."

Delek nodded. "They will not leave until they feel certain there are no one here. It will in all probability take them another couple of days to convince themselves we have left."

O'Neill groaned. "We can't stay here for that long. Not without food and more water." He turned over the water canteen, showing it was empty.

"If you feel strong enough to stand guard for some time longer, I shall examine the cave system. Perhaps there is another exit."

"I'll be fine." O'Neill said. "Oh - and what's with the voice?"

Delek looked at him in confusion for a moment, then realized he was wondering why he was not using any distortion. "I am not Delek. I am Terwen. His host." He explained. "Delek is still asleep. He stayed awake most of the night while I slept some of the time. I'm allowing him to rest now."

"Oh." O'Neill looked strangely at him. "I see."

"Why does this surprise you? You know Tok'ra share the body with the host."

"Yeah, well, let's just say we haven't seen much of that. Recently, at least."

Terwen nodded. "It is partly a personal preference. In some blended pairs, the symbiote is more often in control and for others it is the host. Another matter entirely is that..." He was quiet for a moment.

"Yes?" He pressed.

Terwen looked embarrassed.

"Many of our recent dealings with the Tau'ri have not gone well, and it is the general sentiment among the Tok'ra that...I apologize for saying this, but...it would seem you do not like us. I can sense it whenever we go to visit you. There is a certain...passive _hostility_ towards us."

"Really? Ya, _think_?"

"Yes." Terwen nodded, oblivious to the sarcasm. "At the very least the atmosphere is...charged. A common Tok'ra way of dealing with such situations is for the symbiote to protect the host, often by assuming control. I realize it is not fair against the symbiote, to leave them to deal with this. However, for the host it is a relief. It helps. Some, at least."

"We don't hear the host because the snake wants to _protect _you against us?" He gaped at the man. That was a _completely_ unexpected answer.

"Yes. And I would prefer it if you stopped referring to symbiotes as 'snakes'. We don't call you 'apes', and you are closer related to those, than symbiotes are to snakes."

He felt torn between yelling at the man and being embarrassed. He decided an attack was the best defense.

"It's not like the Tok'ra behave very nicely towards us either! Delek in particular doesn't seem to trust us and he doesn't even want us as hosts! Which is great, as far as I'm concerned, but still a bit insulting, won't you say?"

"Delek and several other Tok'ra - myself included - have become quite worried with the future of the Tok'ra. Since Egeria died and so many of our people have been killed, the Tok'ra are...threatened with extinction. There are less than 1000 remaining. Would you not worry in a situation such as that? Our alliance with the Tau'ri has been very successful, but it has also cost us dearly. It is, perhaps, a cost we cannot continue to afford."

"OK, I guess...I can see that." He admitted, reluctantly. "Doesn't mean you have to be so snotty!"

"Snotty?"

"Arrogant."

Terwen was quiet for some time. "I will admit some Tok'ra can be a bit...arrogant. Some of that is due to biological factors. As I am sure you are aware, Tok'ra symbiotes _are_ biologically the same as the Goa'uld - however different they are philosophically. Some of the arrogance, I believe, is also a psychological protection. When you have been met with hostility or even disgust for a long time, it helps to behave as if others are inferior to you."

"I guess...doesn't make me love you, though." He admitted. "So that's why the Tok'ra don't want us as hosts?"

"It is by no means the opinion of all Tok'ra. In this Delek is in a minority. Limiting the available number of hosts can never be a popular opinion, as it is always difficult to find volunteers. No, the reason for Delek considering the Tau'ri to not be good hosts, are that you are unlike most other humans in the galaxy. Your will has not been eroded by thousands of years of slavery. This can be a valuable asset, but it can also make you dangerous — particularly as hosts."

"You mean he doesn't want hosts with their own free will and independence! That's possibly the most arrogant and derogatory remark I have yet to hear from any Tok'ra! How can you accept that? You're a _host_ for God's sake!"

"You misunderstand. Delek by no means oppose humans being strong and independent. He does not want a meek host with no free will!" Terwen looked angry. "However, he fears you would not be able to curb your desire for freedom even temporary - and that could be a problem for a Tok'ra operative on a long term mission as a Goa'uld. The host cannot take control during these missions. It would be extremely dangerous! Think about it! Could _you_ allow a symbiote control of your body - _constantly,_ for years? It would be necessary! If you could not, the mission might have to be abandoned. A Tok'ra does not and _will not_ suppress his or her host! O'Neill - they _love_ their hosts - as we love them! It would be distracting and distressing for the symbiote as well to have a host that suffered constantly during such a mission. Dangerous, even! However, when the war against the Goa'uld has been won, no Tok'ra would have a problem having a Tau'ri host."

He looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I guess I wouldn't make a good host. I can agree to that, at least!"

Terwen grinned suddenly. "Delek has awakened. He would like to say something." He bowed his head.

Delek raised his head and looked at O'Neill with some amusement.

"You would certainly be a challenging host. Your poor symbiote would rarely get an opportunity to say much." He smiled. "However, you have many other qualities. While somewhat inflexible and perhaps not the most diplomatic, you are a skilled warrior. The Goa'uld have a powerful enemy in you and in many of the Tau'ri. I agree with Terwen in his observations, but if your kind would just accept the Tok'ra for secrecy in some matters, we could work well together."

He was a little unsure if he had just been insulted or not. "Yeah, well. You seem to be doing quite well on the secretive front..._despite_..."

"Quiet!" Delek suddenly whispered.

He wanted to tell Delek _he_ should shut up, when he realized there was someone nearby.

He chanced a peek outside and saw two Jaffa. They were checking out every nook and corner of the place, so it was unlikely they would not discover them.

He pulled out his weapon, as did Delek.

"If possible, let me shot them with my zat'nik'tel. Your Tau'ri weapon makes much noise, and I would rather we not draw the attention of further Jaffa." Delek whispered.

"My weapon may be a bit noisier than yours, but I'm sure as Hell not gonna risk you not getting both of them before they get one of us!" He hissed back.

"Jaffa, kree!" One of the men outside yelled, pointing directly to the cave he and Delek were hiding in.

Delek jumped forward and quickly shot once at each of the Jaffa, by now only maybe 20 feet away. They began to fall, and Delek shot them once more. They slumped to the ground, dead.

"Help me get them into the cave and then hide all tracks before someone else shows up!" Delek told him.

He grabbed one of the Jaffa and Delek the other. They quickly pulled them far enough into the cave they could not be seen. With the help of some twigs, they swept away all tracks of the Jaffa.

After returning to the cave, Delek began pulling the armor and clothing off one of the Jaffa.

He looked on for a moment, wondering what the Tok'ra was up to. "What are you doing?"

"If we are fortunate, we will be able to masquerade as Jaffa. That might give us the opportunity to escape this place. This one seems to be about my size, and the other closer to yours. We should make haste."

"Why didn't you just say so!" He exclaimed. "That's actually a great idea!" He added.

He began stripping the other Jaffa and soon he and Delek were both dressed as Jaffa.

"Won't they notice?"

"Not if we keep the helmets on and we do not meet anyone that wishes to talk. If anyone approaches, let me answer them. I will hopefully get away with a short answer in Goa'uld." Delek gave him a wry smile. "We will just have to hope we are lucky."

"That works for me." He smiled back at the Tok'ra. Against his better judgment, he was beginning to like the man.

They made it to the Stargate, meeting only two small groups of Jaffa on the way. Fortunately, neither tried to stop them. When they reached the Stargate, they found it was guarded by three Jaffa.

He and Delek approached the DHD, but were immediately stopped by the guards, who demanded to know where they were going and on who's order.

"We are required to report an important find directly to our Lord Ba'al." Delek said, using his host's voice.

The Tok'ra was obviously trying to sounded sufficiently commanding the Jaffa would not question him. No such luck.

"Which find would that be?" The largest of the Jaffa asked, sounding suspicious and a little threatening.

"Ah, crap! They won't go for it!" O'Neill said. He pulled out his staff weapon, activated it, and shot the nearest Jaffa before anyone else could react.

Realizing there was nothing to do but follow suit, Delek activated his staff weapon as well.

The two remaining Jaffa was too shocked by what had happened to react quickly enough, and Delek got one of them before they could defend themselves. O'Neill shot the other, at the same time as the Jaffa was aiming his weapon at the Tok'ra. The enemy fire went wide and did not hit anyone.

Delek immediately ran to the DHD and dialed Earth. The connection had just been established when more Jaffa came running, yelling angrily at them.

O'Neill had pulled out his GDO and sent the signal, and they ran through, staff shots whining around their ears. No one was hit, and they got through safely.

Turning around, O'Neill saw the iris close behind him and Delek. They were safe!

O'Neill hesitated for a moment. He still felt Delek was an arrogant, smug bastard - together with several of the other Tok'ra. However, the man had saved his life, and some of the things the host..._Terwen..._had said...they actually made sense. He took a deep breath, then went over to where the Tok'ra was standing. Grinning a little, he slapped him on the back.

"You did a good job back there...thanks."

Surprised, Delek turned around and looked at O'Neill for a moment, then nodded his head.

"I am certain you would have done the same, had our positions been reversed. I am...happy I could be of assistance."

Later, as they walked to be debriefed, O'Neill thought about what had happened.

He and Delek might not be friends...not yet, at least...but they respected each other. There was a bunch of things they disagreed on, but much to his surprise, he had realized there were as many things they agreed on.

He would still grumble each time they had to work with the Tok'ra, but he no longer hated them. He decided the mission had been worth it, despite the boring ruins, the knock he had gotten on the head, and even the nosy Jaffa. Yes, it had definitively been worth it.


End file.
